The Jackson Chronicles
by Tauriel the Mockingjay
Summary: After Percy gets back from fighting the Son of Sobek Annabeth is kidnapped! With Sunshine Johnson-daughter of Apollo- leading the quest to save her from Set, Percy once again meets Carter Kane as well as his sister Sadie. With Sunshine being both Greek and Egyptian, Percy and Carter's worlds have to team up to save Annabeth and stop a great evil, And Sunshine must make a choice!
1. Chapter 1

_**All rights go to the famous Rick Riordan! I just came up with this little adventure! So please take it easy on me. **_

**Chapter 1**

**I lose more than my mind.**

**Percy. **

Okay, so I had just got back to Half-Blood hill after helping this kid named Carter fight a giant croc and already everyone was freaking out (Everyone being Annabeth and Grover)!

"Percy!" cried Grover in relief, "What happened?"

Instead of answering him I turned to Annabeth, who greeted me with a kiss.

"Hey Annabeth," I said after pulling away, "do you know any Egyptian myths?"

She looked at me like I had brought the pelage to camp.

"Percy, what did you do?" she asked wide-eyed.

"Nothing!" I said defending myself, "When I left I met this kid about fifteen who had this sword called a Khopesh and he told me about the Egyptian gods being real."

They both looked at me like I was saying something smart for the first time in my life, they were obviously hiding something from me. I held up my hand and showed them the mark Carter drew on my hand and they looked shocked.

Suddenly, Grover's girlfriend Juniper came running up the hill.

"Annabeth...I need...your help!" she gasped.

"Um, okay." Annabeth replied then turning her attention to me, "Don't do anything stupid while I'm gone Seaweed Brain."

Then she kissed me on the cheek before she ran down the hill following Juniper. Grover sat on the hill with his knees somewhat pulled into his chest, "That's weird. Normally she'd give me a kiss before running off."

"Must have been something pretty urgent then." I replied sitting down next to him, "So, anything new happen while I was gone?"

"One of our new Satyrs Amber found a half-blood and brought her back alive." said Grover.

"Who is she?"

"Sunshine Johnson, daughter of Apollo." Grover replied, I laughed at the name it made so much sense, "But Mr. D calls her Sundial Jackson."

"Great!" I said sarcastically as I rolled my eyes.

"You have got to meet her!" said Grover jumping up.

As we ran down the hill I remembered all the times in school (Before finding out I was a demigod) we ran from the school bullies. It was the first time in a while I felt like Grover and I were just normal dudes running to check out a girl (Annabeth would kill me if she heard me say that).

We ran straight to the Apollo cabin, they were having a party and playing any song that came to mind. I even heard one little girl wail 'cause she didn't know a Bruno Mars song but then when she started playing she played it like she had known and practiced it her entire life!

"So where is she?" I asked as our eyes were the only thing you could see from inside the cabin. I felt like I was twelve again.

"I don't see her." said Grover moving his head around, "Trust me, you could easily pick her out from the others."

"How so?"

"She looks more like her dad than the others." he replied.

Suddenly, I heard someone singing outside, it came from somewhere in the woods. Grover's ears perked up. "That's her alright. I thought she'd be at the party though."

"Hey!" said one of the boys opening the door, "Apollo kids only!"

With that we ran away and hurried to the woods to try and find this girl I-apparently-_had_ to meet. Her singing suddenly sounded more like a wail. I grabbed Riptide from my pocket and uncapped it, once it changed into a sword I ran faster. Grover ran with me, but tensed up like he did when he was scared.

We came to Zeus's fist and found someone lying on their stomach, singing. Even though she was hurt, she sang like a professional.

"Sunshine!" gasped Grover running to her.

I followed and helped turn her onto her back and helped her sit up. She moaned with every move. She had caramel brown hair so long it reached below her knees (At that moment though it was covered with dirt, mud, and sticks). Her eyes were brown also.

"'Bout time someone shows up!" she snapped as she fished through a medicine bag and pulled out some ambrosia. After nibbling it she started to look better.

"Um, is this yours?" I asked picking up a golden bow with arrows and handing it to her.

"No it belongs to the god of purple underpants!" she relied sarcastically, "Yes, it's mine."

She took it and hit a little button, it shrank into a golden headband with a string and she put it on her head.

"What are you doing out here alone? What happened?" Grover asked.

"I had a vision last night, as I saw it started to come true I left the party and ran here to take care of it myself." she said hugging her knees annoyed, "I should have had backup!"

"What happened in the vision?" I asked as I could tell she was trying hard to hold back tears.

"Someone-you never want to meet him-posed as Juniper and brought Annabeth here. Then revealed his true form and took her." she replied handing me Annabeth's clay bead necklace, "I tried to stop them, I even tossed Annabeth a dagger so she wouldn't feel helpless-I know she hates that, but they're gone! I couldn't stop them."

I looked down at her necklace. It suddenly became the saddest thing in the whole world. I held it to my heart and wanted to scream. Instead, Grover and I helped Sunshine get back to her cabin.

I didn't care if I wouldn't want to meet whoever this guy was. I swore to make him pay for kidnapping Annabeth, and that I would do everything in my power to get her back!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**We follow the sun.**

**Percy.**

Dinner for me was miserable-and not just 'cause I was eating alone, I just lost my girlfriend…as well as my appetite.

"Hey." Said a voice behind me.

It was Sunshine all cleaned up, her hair almost glowed like Apollo's and looked golden in a certain light. She looked like she was filled with life again, and she sat right down next to me. Now I was glad Annabeth wasn't there.

"Mr. D's gonna-"

"I don't care." Said Sunshine taking a bite of her cheeseburger, "I know it hurts, but at least you can get her back."

"What mean "I can get her back"?" I asked arching an eyebrow.

She looked down at her cheeseburger like it would be her last meal, which it probably would have been. You never know at Camp Half-Blood.

"When my friend Amber-before I knew she was a satyr-and I went shopping we met up with my boyfriend Jorden. Then out of nowhere popped a hell hound and ate him." She replied like a rock hit her neck and broke it. I knew she was lying about the way Jorden died, but I didn't know why. I decided it was the best thing to ask about during dinner with a bunch of people around. I noticed Mr. D glaring at Sunshine.

"You _really_ need to get back to your own table." I urged.

"Eh, my siblings aren't very fond of me anyway. Besides, Mr. D doesn't scare me." She had some guts, I'm sure she and Annabeth were friends while I was gone, if they had the chance to talk. "You're right though, Chiron wanted to see me in the Big House, so I should go."

After she got up she gave the rest of her cheeseburger as on offering to Apollo, I hoped he wouldn't mind that she took on one small bite. She did look hungry though.

As she went inside the Big House I had a feeling she would be going on a quest.

I waited for what seemed like ages. Of course everyone was still at their tables. Hermes cabin was planning who to prank next-I had a bad feeling it would be me. Ares cabin kept giving me dirty looks. The Athena cabin looked like they were ready to sob in unison.

"Ah, there you are Sunset Jackson!" said Mr. D as Sunshine walked up.

"It's Sunshine Johnson." She corrected looking frightened and annoyed.

"Whatever." Replied Mr. D, "So what did the Oracle say?"

"First off, that thing is creepy." She started trying to sound upbeat, "And second, it said,

"To find the person you seek,

Your two lives will meet.

Two friends from each life you will take,

A life changing choice you will have to make.

To save the girl you must make a bet,

To save the girl you must defeat Set."

Everyone had no idea what to say next, so I thought I would ask what was on everyone else's minds.

"Who's Set?"

Everyone stared at me like I was stupid, I figured that must not have been what was on everyone's minds.

"Set is the Egyptian god of evil, Percy!" Sunshine replied trying not to sound terrified, "Trust me, you don't want to meet him."

"You have?"

"Sort of."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Once I said it I wanted _so_ bad to take it back, she glared at me, and her eyes started to glow bright yellow and my eyes began to burn…and that's when I did something stupid. I sprayed in the face with so much force that she was knocked to her feet.

"Percius Jackson! What the heck?!" she sputtered.

"Enough!" yelled Chiron then spoke calmer, "So Sunshine, which heroes will you take?"

Lots of kids had their hands in the air. Suddenly her gaze fell on me.

"As much as I hate you, you are Annabeth's boyfriend-Zeus knows what she sees in you." She said standing up, "Just shut up and we should get along famously!"

I rolled my eyes. "So who else are you taking?"

She walked around looking at everyone as they had their hands in the air.

"Well I don't want to pick just one-Clarisse-because there are so many camper-Clarisse-and it just wouldn't be fair-Clarisse." She replied.

"Clarisse?!" yelled everyone in shock-me loudest of all, none of the newer campers liked Clarisse.

"Yeah," Sunshine shrugged. "She let me go an entire life time through camp without getting my head dunked in a toilet, so I kinda owe her one."

"Yes, yes you do." Said Clarisse beaming.

"But wait!" I said remembering one tiny detail, "What the 'two friends from each life', what does that mean?"

"As long as I know what it means it's not important." Sunshine said sternly.

"Well then, everyone is dismissed." Said Mr. D taking a sip from his Diet Cola.

I didn't know how Sunshine knew about Set or what the Oracle said. I had a feeling-I have a lot of feelings I know-she was more than she said she was.

I tried to fall asleep that night when suddenly I heard a voice in the wind, so I threw on a robe and went outside to see what-or who-it was.

As I got closer the words became clearer, and I realized who it was, Sunshine. She sang a song I never heard and when I found her she was holding a notebook close to her heart and on a boardwalk standing just two inches away from the water.

"Never heard that one before." I said startling her.

She swiveled around so fast that she fell backwards into the water. Instincts took over and I threw off my robe and dove in after her. I could see her thrashing around trying to swim, but none of it worked. She kept sinking. I grabbed her by the waist and swam up. Once at the surface and let out a deep breath and started coughing. I swam to shore with my arm still around her. When we reached shallow waters she stood up and pushed me away.

"Dude, I just saved your life!" I said annoyed at her anger towards me for no reason.

"What do you expect?" she asked throwing her arms in the air as she stood there dripping wet from head to toe in a lilac purple satin nightgown, "Kisses? A Hug? A "Oh thank you for saving my life! You're a hero!"? I'm not most girls here Percy, I'm not the kind of girls from Aphrodite's cabin that throw themselves at you when your girlfriend isn't around."

"They've never done that." I said confused.

"Because you're (a) too thick in the head to notice and (b) you rarely go anywhere without Annabeth." She said suddenly looking panicked, "Where's my notebook!?"

She started back into the water standing waist deep looking for it. Then she started to go deeper and that's when I started to move. I stopped her before she went any deeper.

"You can't swim."

"Really? I had _no_ idea!" she gasped sarcastically.

"I'll find it." I insisted.

"I don't need you to fight my battles, Percy Jackson!" She snapped.

I dove in and started swimming. I rose to the surface to look around, I was far away from shore, but I could see Sunshine waving her arms and pointing a ways away from me. I looked in the direction she was pointing and saw a little neon yellow notebook bobbing up and down with the waves. I swam over to it and grabbed it. When I turned the pages they weren't wet at all.

When I got back over to Sunshine I handed it to her and she flipped through the pages.

"Now that's beyond weird!" she still didn't look to happy with me or even thank me. I was beginning to see why she and Clarisse got a long, "Is life always like this as a demigod?"

"Actually, more so." I replied, "We both need to get to bed before-"

"Sunny!" shouted a voice. We turned or heads to see one of her older brothers, I knew he was the toughest of the Apollo kids, but he wasn't the counselor.

"Yes Gordon?" she asked annoyed. I wondered if it was her only tone.

"I'm not gonna let you off easy because you're a newbie, tomorrow morning you have dishes before you leave." He said annoyed and in an older brother tone I've heard a lot of boys use here. He didn't seem to like her very much, "And worse, you're out in the middle of the night with _Percy Jackson_! Now how's that going to look?!"

"Gordon! I was out here alone when he popped up!" she glared at him.

"And then you decided to take a swim?" he motioned to our soaking wet pjs.

"I might have scared her and she may have fell in." I replied.

Gordon crossed his arms. "Oh really?"

"He's kidding." She replied, "I was giving him a hard time and then we heard a weird noise, he bumped into my and made me drop my notebook." She held it up, "I went in to get it and he followed."

"Then why is it not _wet_?" he asked.

This guy would have made a great cop! Or interrogator.

"It must have been a gift from Apollo." I said before Sunshine could say anything.

"Her gift was her golden headband." He replied, but he looked like he believed me and didn't like it, "Come on Sunny, before you get in even more trouble."

She glared at me for even opening my mouth with the whole gift-from-Apollo thing. As she walked out of the water she joined her brother. I started to walk out when she fell on her side and didn't get up.

"Gordon!" I gasped since he was ahead of her.

Gordon turned and looked disgusted. "She can just lay there all night for all I care!"

He started to walk away, then sighed, and then came back and picked her up like she was a sack of potatoes.

"What is it with her?" I asked, "She's so…bitter."

"Trying to fit in." he spat, "That's a little hard though when your godly parent stays around three months after their child's birth. It's been clear to anyone with eyes that Apollo loves her mom better than any of ours!"

As he walked away I sort of pitied Sunny. To be stuck with siblings who were jealous of her. By the way Gordon said it, it didn't seem like Sunny bragged about it or say anything about it. They must have just known.

Once Gordon was gone I yawned and went to my own cabin.

The next morning, Clarisse and I waited at the bottom of Half-Blood hill. She kept looking at her watch and tapping her foot in annoyance.

Finally, Sunny came running wearing the camp T-shirt with a camo backpack flapping up and down behind her.

"Where were you?" asked Clarisse.

"Gordon caught me outside taking a midnight swim, sleep walking."

"What?" she said confused.

Sunny sighed in annoyance. "I sleep walked 'till I was outside and woke up and then decided to take a swim, idiot."

Clarisse punched her in the shoulder. "Careful, Ares kids don't like competition when it comes to being bad and breaking rules."

"Ha! Sounds like fun. Better wait 'till Mr. D's gone though." Sunny had a grin on her face that spelled trouble.

Then we started walking up the hill and Clarisse took the lead. I fell back to talk to Sunny, but she glared at me, not wanting to talk. Clarisse asked about my little adventure and I told her every detail, she liked that part where I got tied up and looked like a unicorn. I also said I couldn't say the kid's name 'cause he drew this thing on my hand and if I said his name he'd pop up here.

Then I stayed quiet all the way to the city and the train station. When we got off the train Clarisse was still leading so I took the chance to talk to Sunny.

"Do I want to know why you didn't tell Gordon or Clarisse the truth?"

"First, you don't have to deal with siblings who are jealous of you that you have to share a cabin with." She began, "Second, Clarisse understands the whole complicated-siblings issue."

"Isn't it nice though? Having siblings as opposed to just you and your mom?" I asked.

"No, I'd rather have my mom back than be stuck with these people who I look nothing alike."

"Must have a strong relationship with your mom then."

"I did."

"Before you found out about being a half-blood?"

"Before she died, idiot." She snapped without getting Clarisse to turn around, "Remember what I said? Shut up and we should get along famously."

She ran to catch up with Clarisse, leaving me in the dust. I watched them talk and laugh like they were talking about cute boys, when really they were probably talking about how I'm such a loser. So what if I saved the world? I was still a loser to Clarisse and now Sunny didn't care if I saved the world.

"You coming Fish-Face?" Sunny called back.

I ran a little further, in hearing range anyway.

"So where are we going?" Clarisse asked Sunny.

"I think we're close." She relied.

"Close to what?" I asked.

"My home."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**The light returns.**

**Carter.**

[No Sadie, I'm going first! I know it's cheesy, but it's funny!]

Sadie said the title of the chapter is so cheesy a mouse couldn't stand it! *Rolls eyes at lil' sis*

Hey guys! Carter Kane here! Now, if you don't know me, it's nice to meet you.

Anyway, it was about three in the afternoon and Zia and I were in the library talking about how last night was a magical night.

Sadie talked Zia and I into going to her the school dance, so we did, and it was one of the best times of my life! Better than finding out I would be a big brother [Ouch! Stop hitting me Sadie!].

"I'm glad Sadie talked us into going." said Zia sitting on the edge of the desk.

"Same." I replied sitting next to her and holding her hand, "As annoying as she is, she has her moments."

[I only said that because I wasn't think clearly! Don't look so pleased, you're still annoying!]

"Yeah." Zia said as her amber eyes glowed brighter, "I better go train the trainees."

"Okay." I said letting go of her hand, "See you later."

After she left I went behind the desk and got back to reading my book-that is, until Sadie came in.

"Hello brother dear." Said Sadie sitting on the edge of the desk and was turned at an angle towards me, "Have you seen Walt?"

"Not since yesterday." I replied not even looking up, "How's training going?"

"Fine." She said sighing, "Although I'm getting tired of finding penguins everywhere!"

Complements of our nine-year-old trainee, Felix.

"Yeah, I'm gonna have to talk to him about that." I said as I turned the page.

"All you need are some dorky professor glasses and you'd look like the perfect specimen of a nerd!" She commented.

I began to wonder when she'd shake the British accent sine we've been in America for a long time now.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" I announced to no one, "Sadie Dawn Kane has used a scientific word!"

"Oh shut up!" she said whacking my arm.

"_Aug!_" said Kuhfu (Our Baboon) from the doorway.

I kept my nose in my book. After all, Sadie speaks baboon better then I since she's part monkey [Ow! Now the foot!]. Sadie looked up and smiled.

"Sunshine!" cried Sadie.

When I looked up Sadie was giving one of our trainees Sunshine Johnson-who was supposed to be at a summer camp her dad wanted her to go to-a monster hug.

"What are you doing back so soon?" I asked. Suddenly, Sadie moved out of the way and I saw her T-shirt, "Where in Ra's name did you get that?!"

"We need your help." Said Sunshine looking at both me and Sadie.

"Who's we?" asked Sadie.

Then a tall overweight woman with brown hair and brown eyes came from behind her. Next came a familiar tall black haired green eyed teenager came out.

Both mine and Percy's mouths fell on the floor.

"_YOU_?!" we shouted at the same time.

I couldn't believe what I saw, the guy who helped me defeat the son of Sobek-Percy-was here in Brooklyn House!

"Sunny, you know this guy?" asked Percy wide eyed.

"No, I just happen to know his name and his sister and live here!" she snapped. She never normally snapped at people, so it came as a shock to me. "Yes, him and his sister Sadie her are my best friend and teachers."

"What do you small fries teach?" asked the brown haired woman, who looked about twenty.

"Small fires?!" said Sadie in distaste, "We're not _that_ small. We teach Egyptian magic. Also, how is it you (She was referring to Percy) know my nerdy brother?"

[Nerdy, geeky, whatever! You still called me a nerd either way!]

"I'm Percy and this is Clarisse." Introduced Percy, "I met your brother when a giant croc ate him and I saved his sorry life."

Of course, Sadie started cackling like an idiot and I rolled my eyes. Okay, so maybe I left that part out but hey! If you had a crazy baby sister who would never let you live it down than you would too [Ouch! Sadie, why don't you jump in Philip's pool or something and stop punching me in the shoulder!]!

"This is the guy you punched with the Fist of Horus?!" Sadie was still laughing.

"This is the giant glowing chicken man?" Clarisse asked Percy.

Great, these two were practically _handing_ Sadie stuff to use against me!

"So Sunny, the Oracle said you had two lives." Said Clarisse, "Would that mean your other life is your mortal life?"

"What part of _Egyptian magic_ don't you understand?" asked Sadie in annoyance.

Sunny ignored Sadie, which is why she's one of our best trainees [Enough with the hitting!]. "The truth is, not only am I a half-blood-"

"You're one of them!?" I asked weirded out.

"-but I'm also Blood of the Pharaohs, so I can do magic." Continued Sunny.

"They both looked at her like she was Bes in a speedo, then-of course-Sadie had to show off.

"It's true!" protested Sadie, "Watch this!"

"Sadie, don't-"

But I was too late, she pulled out her wand. "Ha-di!"

Then my favorite book turned into ashes on the desk. I bit my tongue to keep for exploding myself!

"Sadie! I was reading that!" I moaned.

"No, we believe you. Well, I do." Said Percy, "It's just that, don't the Egyptians have different god than the Greeks?"

"Now you can see why I seemed to be pulled in different directions." Said Sunny. I still had no idea when she started calling herself that. Sadie did once and Sunny blew up a vase inches from her head!

"So who's Camp-what's-it's-name?" asked Sadie.  
"Half-Blood." Growled Clarisse.

"Is that an insult you use there?"

Sunny stopped Clarisse from lunging at Sadie.

"No, that's the name of the camp." Sunny motioned to her shirt, "Other than having half siblings who hate me and not being able to sleep for weeks, fine."

I noticed she had dark lines under her eyes and looked like she was about to pass out at any moment.

"Sounds horrid!"

"No kidding, the place itself is nice though." Sunny was obviously trying not to insult Percy and Clarisse's home.

She told us about how Percy's girlfriend Annabeth-so that's who Annabeth was-was kidnapped and that the Greeks and Egyptian gods would have to cooperate if there would be any chance of saving her.

"Sorry, but I can't remember half of the _Egyptian _gods let alone all of the Greek gods." Said Sadie not wanting to leave the comforts of Brooklyn House unless it sounded interesting.

"Please!" begged Sunny, "This concerns all of us!"

"Why's that?" I asked.

"It concerns the Greeks 'cause Annabeth is Athena's daughter-"

"Athena? Is she the, like, the goddess of Athletes?" asked Sadie.

"SHE'S THE GODDESS OF WISDOM!" shouted Percy, "Which you clearly don't have!"

"-and it concerns the Egyptians because Set was the one who kidnapped her!" continued Sunny.

That got mine and Sadie's attention big time!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Percy gives me the worst present ever!**

**Sadie.**

If you think I'll let Carter do all the narrating, you're bloody wrong!

Hello! Sadie Kane here!

After our discussion on how to kick Set's sorry butt and get the hot teenager's girlfriend back (Did I say that out loud [Shut up Carter!]?) we all left to do our own thing. I helped Clarisse train by letting her chop up some shabti, Percy went to his room, Carter went to the roof to feed Freak, and Sunny went to her room to take a nap.

"So how long have you known Percy?" I asked Clarisse.

"Forget it, he has a girlfriend." She replied as she sliced threw a shabti like butter even though it was stone hard.

"I have a boyfriend so no problem there." I said, "I'm just making small talk. If we're going to be working together we better bloody well know each other."

"Do you always talk like that?" Clarisse asked, "Since he first came to camp so about five years I think. So how long have you been a magician?"

"Only a year," I answered. "But it feels like a whole lot longer."

Suddenly, Shelby and all the other little trainees ran through crying for their mummies [Shut up Carter! They know what I mean!].

"Is Carter singing in the shower again?" I asked as they ran past.

[Well it's not my fault you sing like your insane hummingbird!]

"Um, Sadie." said Clarisse, "I don't think it's Carter."

I turned around and saw a huge freaky looking dog,

"What in the name of Bes's speedo is that?!" I yelled.

Clarisse looked at me like I lost my mind then shook it off. "A hell hound!" she held up her sword. "A special pet of Hades, god of the Underworld."

"I know who your god of the Underworld is!" I said annoyed. So far I wished that Hades was like my dad. "I'm not that stupid!"

"That's debatable!" shouted Clarisse running for the thing.

She started stabbing it and it just knocked her into the wall, but-even though that blow should have killed her-she got back up and continued to fight.

"Whenever you want to pop in!" she shouted.

I grabbed my favorite staff and wand out of thin air and was ready for a fight, but first I ran some spells through my head. Ha-di would just make things messing, plus I didn't want Hades to blow me up for destroying his pet.

"How are you going to fight it with a boomerang and a walking stick?" asked Clarisse holding up her sword in front of her as the hell hound pushed down on her and didn't seem bothered by the sword slicing through its paw.

Now I'm not one to show off [No comment from you Carter!], but she asked for it.

"Ha-tep!" I shouted, pointing my wand at it.

Then the hell hound bowed his head and walked away.

"What was that?" asked Clarisse shocked that a thirteen-year-old girl could stop a beat with just a word.

"The spell for 'Be at Peace'." I replied.

At that moment, Percy and Carter burst into the room. Carter look filthy-like he was wrestling with Freak, and Percy's hair was wet and had soap in it. Also, he was in a towel-to make matters more embarrassing.

"The younger trainees came running and screamed about a big dog." said Carter out of breath, "You guys alright?"

"We're still standing here aren't we, dork?" asked Clarisse, and yes I did laugh at that.

"What did they mean by giant dog?" asked Percy dripping.

"A hell hound apparently." I replied. He looked like I just punched him in the stomach.

"A hell hound! That doesn't make any sense!" said Percy scratching his soapy head.

"Where's Sunny?" asked Carter obviously worried that she was the reason it came.

"She's resting." I reassured him.

Percy didn't look too convinced. "Well, we should probably rest up. We have a big day."

"Hey Sadie," said Carter as I was heading to my room after dinner. "Can you give this pillow to Percy? I'm pretty sure he doesn't need the head rest."

"Sure." I said taking the pillow.

Of course, I knocked on the door before I entered, but when no one answered I decided to go on in. Percy was by the window staring at the Empire State building.

"I brought you a pillow." I said trying to get his attention, "So yeah, you don't have to sleep on that pain-in-the-neck thing."

No matter what I said he would just stare out the window, so I decided to leave.

"Have you ever been there?" asked Percy still staring. "Manhattan, have you ever been there?"

"My Uncle Amos said that magicians try to stay away from there." I told him, "He said that it had its own problems, so no."

"I hope she's alright." Percy muttered thinking I couldn't hear.

"We'll find her," I insisted. "And if my brother starts to be a pain just remind him of Zia and how he felt when he was looking for her."

"Who's Zia?" asked Percy turning around.

"His girlfriend who I'm amazed loves him." I said hoping to take his mind off of Annabeth. Well it worked.

"Sunny said her boyfriend Jordon died." Said Percy, "How did that happen?"

"Well," I began sitting on the edge of his bed. "Sunny and Jordon went shopping for some stuff Sunny said she would need for camp and they ran into Amber so they all went to Scooters, but a dog just like what came today attacked them…and Jordon used all the magic and energy in him to save her…but he died in the process. She doesn't like people protecting her, she hates to be thought of as the weak one and being responsible to someone's downfall. She's stubborn about it, but there's nothing anyone can do. Honestly, I blame the whole thing on her mum."

"Why?" he asked sitting next to me-but not _too _close.

"Well, she was helpless to save her and so ever since then she's hated feeling helpless to do anything. I don't know how her mum died because she never speaks of it." I replied.

"So Jordon was really killed by a hell hound." He muttered.

"You could say that." I said remembering the funeral and how sad it was, then I stood up. "I better go."

"Sadie wait." Said Percy as I put my hand on the doorknob. When I turned around he placed a book the size of a brick in my hands. "Read it, and if you're lucky enough the gods won't blast you into the oblivion."

"They sound lovely." I mumbled.

"They are…as long as you don't insult them." Percy promised, "See you tomorrow."

"Yeah, see you." I said leaving with my book of Greek gods and myths, a.k.a Homework.

I was beginning to worry about Sunny, she never showed up for dinner and hadn't left her room since she got back, so I went to check on her [See Carter, I'm a good teacher!].

When I went into her room, Khufu sat on her bed slapping her forehead.

Everything looked like it did when she left. Clothes on the floor, a fridge filled with Hanson's Soda and Hershey chocolate bars, her walk-in closet filled with different colored leather jackets-that's why she's awesome, and on her mahogany table her mum got her as a kid was her IPod, radio, diary, her mom's diary, ten notebooks, forty pencils, ten mechanical pencils, five pens, and her leather camo magician bag that could change into any type of bag. Purse, backpack, you name it!

Her notebooks had different things in them. Five filled with different stories she's written, two with doodles, two with school stuff, and one with songs she's written. That one was her neon yellow notebook that she treasured.

"Is she okay Khufu?" I asked.

"_Agh_!" said Khufu.

"Do not despair Sadie Kane." Said a voice. I turned around…Nephthys was standing in Sunny's bathtub-Weird I know. "She is just very tired."

"What are you doing here? And why is Set driving Percy insane?!" I demanded.

"I am here to help Sunshine Johnson, and who is this Percy?"

"He's a Greek demigod named Percy Jackson." I told her.

"The son of Poseidon!" gasped Nephthys, "He is very powerful, and probably my favorite demigod-if I had to choose one."

"Poseidon," I asked, "Wasn't he the god of the planet Neptune?"

"If Percy hears you say that he will spray you full blast!" said Nephthys, "He is the god of the sea. We are not exactly one in the same, but close enough."

"Now that I know that," I said tired of boring Greek stuff. "Why did your husband kidnap Annabeth?"

"I do not know." She replied, "But since Sunshine is both demigod and Blood of the Pharaohs perhaps he wanted to confuse her and tear her away from one of her lives."

"He wants her to choose between her mom's life and her dad's?" I said thinking Brooklyn House might have an opening.

"Perhaps. All I know is that if she is involved in both Greek and Egyptian affairs she could be very powerful and the most vulnerable to evil or able to defeat it." She replied smiling sadly, "Now go rest, you will need you strength."

"Okay." I said filled with worry, "C'mon Khufu."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**The Underworld…not a fan of either one.**

**Percy.**

Why don't they have Egyptian headrests thingies for the Greeks? After the dream I had, I really needed one!

I was somewhere dark and hot, I walked through a tunnel trying to find a way out. When I got to the end of the tunnel I saw some wild stuff, how wild? Try a tree with a human head wild!

I was in a big room that looked more like a factory than a room. Lots of weird creatures were running around and building weapons, even some creatures that looked Greek. I walked down a set of stairs and on past them. They couldn't see me. I saw the in the center was a table with blueprints for something and the tree dude was in front of the table.

Suddenly, I heard a laugh so evil and scary I almost wet myself. The tree dude moved out of the way just a bit so I could see where it was coming from.

"Redwood!" the evil guy said to the tree weirdo, "Is the girl well-guarded?"

"Yes my lord." Said Redwood, his voice sounded like some animal was clawing at wood.

The evil guy's-who must have been Set-skin looked like when you put your finger infront of a flashlight and it's a weird red. His eyes were black, he had that weird Egyptian beard, and a Kool-Aid red suit that matched his skin. Over all it was creepy!

"Good." said Set smiling, "Block-Head!"

I assumed he was calling Redwood a blockhead, but then a…thing with a humen body and a block of wood for a head-and yes there was eyes and a mouth and a nose on the wood.

"Yes my lord?" asked Block-Head, his voice sounding more human.

"How long do those demigods and the Kanes have before we destroy the girl?" asked Set.

"Five days my lord." Block-Head replied.

"Alright then." Said Set, "Fetch me the girl!"

"Yes my lord." Block-Head bowed and left.

For about five minutes, Set looked over some blueprints until Block-Head showed up dragging Annabeth behind him in chains. Just the sight of her made my heart break.

"You will not win whatever you're planning, Freak show!" shouted Annabeth looking strong but somewhat miserable.

"Hate to disappoint you Sweet Heart, but I'm planning to obey my orders to kill your boyfriend." Said Set making it sound like her was giving her the best birthday present ever.

"Why you!" Annabeth shouted trying to free herself from the chains, "Who gave you those orders and why would you listen to them?"

"First, it was Alexander Jerald, son of that war god who hates Percy, and secondly, he has power over me because he has my real name." Set replied.

"Why would one of the newest half-blood campers want to kill Percy?" asked Annabeth.

"To win favoritism from his father, duh!" said Set, "Take her away."

"Percy won't fall for it!" she yelled as she struggled.

Block-Head tried to drag her, but she put up a fight. Then he brought down a whip on her shoulders. The look of agonizing pain on her face made me start to cry. She still tried to get away. Then he pulled out a brick and hit her head. She fell to the floor like a rag doll.

"Oh, I think he will." Said Set as Block-Head started to drag her lifeless body away. Her eyes were half opened and she looked straight at me. I could faintly hear her moan my name. Then Set looked at me with an evil grin, "Isn't that right Percy Jackson?"

I woke up in cold sweat, and I realized I was crying in my sleep. I just laid there in bed trying to control my breathing, but the images of Annabeth burned in my mind. I started crying again, I knew she would probably hit me, but I didn't care. She was hurt, all because some kid wanted to get to me.

When I heard someone knocking on my door I just stayed silent. I didn't want to see anyone right now.

"Fish Face? It's time for breakfast." Said Sunny from the other side of the door.

"Not now." I replied trying to keep my voice room breaking.

She walked in, looking cleaner and brighter since Camp. She was still in her pjs though. Egyptian white cotton looking pjs. Her hair was combed and put into a side braid that draped over her right shoulder and went down to her stomach. She smiled and looked happier than when I first met her.

"Why are you still in your Pajamas?" I asked.

She gave me her usual "You're an idiot" glare. "Percy, this is a magicians' outfit. Most fabrics interfere with our magic so we have to wear Linen, even in winter."

"Okay…" I wasn't sure what to say next.

"Nightmares?"

"No."

"Liar, you've been crying." She said sitting at the foot of my bed as I just sat up under the covers.

"I saw Annabeth. They were whipping her and beating her." I replied trying so hard to not have my voice break.

"We'll get her back." She promised.

"Someone turn on the positive switch in your brain or something?" I asked arching an eyebrow.

She laughed. A normal, happy laugh that literally made the sun shine a little brighter like it hadn't heard it in a long time and was so happy to hear it again. I'm not crazy!

"It's just nice to be back here. I never liked it at camp."

"Why not? Other than your siblings."

"That's just it! When I went to camp I knew who I was. Mr. D went to find out why and why there was something off about me. Then told the whole camp who my dad stayed with my mom after I was born for three months before Zeus threatened to hurt my mom and me so he left. Ever since then I had been the outcast of them. Every time I walk over to them they just walk away!" she said annoyed, "When I first came to camp I thought it would be exciting to have siblings, but not even the littlest Apollo child wants to be near me."

"So you didn't make any friends?" I asked feeling sorry for her.

"I hung out with Annabeth and just trained with her. I wouldn't call her a friend, but she's the closet thing." She replied.

"No one else?"

"No one likes to be with someone whose parent favored them and their parent best." She brought her legs up and hugged her knees.

"Welcome to the club."

She scoffed. "Yeah right. Everyone talks about the legendary Percy Jackson, everyone wants to be your friend!"

"They wouldn't if they knew I was my dad's favorite." I replied.

She turned to look at me. I thought she was going to say something, but she didn't. She just got up and went to the door. "Come to the Verdana when you're ready."

After she left I got up and got a shower, then found a fresh dark green T-shirt and a pair of jeans that fit me perfectly. I made sure to put Riptide in my pocket then I left my room.

Once I reached the table with food on it I grabbed some pancakes and apple juice and went to sit down with everyone else in the fresh air.

"Are you sure Carter?" asked Sadie as I sat down, "I was _positive _that Poseidon was the god of Neptune."

Okay, now I was _positive _that Sadie knew nothing!

"Sadie, I told you!" said Carter annoyed, "When the Romans stole-you could say-the Greeks' gods thy renamed Poseidon Neptune."

"How do you steal a _god_? They're bloody gods!" Sadie replied.

I know that it was stupid, but so was Sadie! I sprayed her full blast using water that was in the pool, and I may have knocked her out of her chair.

"What…in Ra's name?!" sputtered and coughed Sadie.

One of the trainees-who I now know is Walt-helped Sadie up and handed her a towel.

"Percy, you don't see me cutting her to pieces just 'cause she doesn't know who my dad's the god of." said Clarisse acting calmer and-well-_not_ Clarisse.

"Who is your dad?" asked Sadie trying off.

"Ares." said Clarisse puffed up with pride.

"Ares," repeated Sadie. "Is he the god of air?"

That did it, Clarisse knocked Sadie to the ground and pinned her down.

"He's the god of war!" she shouted.

"Well, at least I know where you got your strength now." said Sadie moaning since she was on the ground.

I suddenly thought of Annabeth and how much pain she was in.

"Well," said Clarisse getting off her. "At least you know how to give a compliment."

"Remind me not to get on her bad side." A nine-year-old boy whispered in my ear, Felix.

"Are we ready to go?" asked Clarisse.

"Where's Sunny?" I asked looking over all the faces.

"I take that as a no." said Clarisse.

It was pretty nice, sitting at a table with such friendly people. Some told jokes. Others told stupid words they made up (I've got two words for you, blumber blopolian. Apparently it means "Pain in the butt" according to Shelby).

"I hope everyone's ready." said Sunny coming out onto the Verdana with a leather camo bag that looked like her backpack.

"What happened to your backpack?"

"It's enchanted. It can change into a different bag for whatever purpose." She replied tossing the two crocs-one I recognized-some bacon and eating a strip herself.

"Okay…" I said not sure how to reply to that, "Can't you wear anything else that won't interfere with your magic?"

"No, and it's a blumber blopolian 'cause then I can't wear a leather jacket!" she replied grabbing half of an egg cheese sandwich that must have been hers.

"Well at least when it's lights out all you need to do is hop into bed." I teased.

"Shut up Fish Face!"

"Fish Face?" laughed Clarisse, "I like it!"

"That's not my name." I replied annoyed.

"Seaweed Brain is Annabeth's thing." She said as the baboon Khufu barked as he tried to get a pink feather off his rump and kept chasing his rear. I began to hope the meat he was eating wasn't Flamingo.

"Who's the meanest kid at Camp?" Felix asked Sunny.

"Clarisse." I coughed, "Clarisse."

Clarisse turned at me. "Did you say something Jackson?"

"No." I replied looking innocent.

She shot me another glared and her cell phone started singing in the way a phone would when getting a text. "Gotta take this."

Once she left, Sunny replied, "I'd have to say Drew Tanaka."

Sadie spit her orange juice all over Walt. "Drew Tanaka!? Like, from our school Drew Tanaka?!"

"Yep. Daughter of Aphrodite-and no! She's not the goddess of Afros!" Sunny replied as Sadie opened her mouth.

Sadie shut it again.

"Aphrodite is the goddess of love."

"So she spends her free time watching people's relationships building or crumbling like it was a soap opera?" asked Sadie. Sunny nodded, "Then she must _really_ love mine!"

"Hey!" said Walt in defense. I figured he was her boyfriend.

"I mean, me dating you and Anubis at the same time. It's weird. You have to admit it!" Sadie said rolling her eyes.

"True, it is a little weird, but look on the bright side! You have too awesome charming boyfriends as opposed to one." Said Walt.

She rolled her eyes in annoyance again as him and Carter laughed.

"Anubis, the god of…House Keeping?" I asked.

Sunny shot me the Idiot Glare. "Where in the name of Zeus did you get House Keeping out of the name _Anubis_?!"

"Anu made me think of something old being made new, and Bis sounded like some sort of cleaner!" I replied realizing how stupid it sounded when everyone burst out laughing except for Walt and Sadie.

"Dude!" laughed Carter, "At least it's not as bad as Sadie! She called him the god of Toilet Paper!"

I too started laughing at that and Sadie just rolled her eyes.

"Percy, Anubis is the god of mummification. You know, the one with the jackal head. A jackal is a dog." Said Sunny able to control her laughter.

"I know what a jackal is!" I replied as Clarisse came back, _smiling_!

"One of your sibling's text you with a pic of them pranking someone?" asked Sunny.

"Huh? Oh yeah! Jake-who's twelve-just pied an Apollo kid!" she replied trying to wipe away her grin.

"Tell him I said thanks!" said Sunny.

For a moment, it was like Sunny knew something about Clarisse La Rue that I didn't.

Most of the kids tossed their leftovers to the crocs. Clarisse, Sunny, and I burned ours for our dads. I also put two other nice pancakes so I wasn't the world's worst son. I went over and threw them in the fire.

"Hope you like pancakes, Dad!" I prayed.

I don't know what's weirder, twenty-year-old Clarisse still having anger issues or sailing on an Egyptian boat with a captain who has an axe for a head to the Underworld.

Yep, defiantly the first!

"So…why do we need to go to the Underworld?" I asked.

"I need advice." said Carter.

"So we're going to see Anubis?"

"Gods no!" said Sadie, "We're going to see Dad."

I figured their dad was dead so they would see his ghost, boy was I half wrong!

"Hey Sunny," said Sadie. "I know who these two dorks' dads is, but what about yours?"

"Apollo, god of the sun, the arts, medicine. All that jazz." She replied leaning against the railing.

"That explains the cheesy name!" laughed Carter.

"I've been meaning to change it, but with being a demigod _and_ a magician my schedule's kinda packed. That and I'm still trying to find a name that's different in a good way. " Sunny replied looking annoyed, "My mom always said my dad was a funny, sweet, cheesy guy."

"Did she ever say who he came up with it?" I asked.

She glared at me. "Nope. Just that she never took the name serious so she meant to change it but after he left she never did."

When we docked, Carter told Blood-stained Blade (The Captain) to wait for us then we went inside this old building.

As we walked through the hallway, a sixteen-year-old boy came up to us. He had black hair, brown eyes, had no shirt on, he wore a golden breast plate with rubies, and a white skirt like in those old Egyptian paintings.

"Hello Sadie Kane." He said as he kissed her on the cheek. I think I heard Carter laugh.

"Anbuis! I swear-"

"That's Anubis?!" I said aloud. "I thought he would have a dogs' head."

"Sorry to disappoint you Percy Jackson." said Anubis.

"Wait? You know my name?" I asked.

"Yes." said Anubis turning to Carter and Sadie, "What brings you to the Underworld."

"We need to see Dad-ah, um, I mean Osiris." Said Carter.

"Of course." Said Anubis, "Follow me."

"Your Dad's Osiris?!" I whispered to Carter, "And I thought my life was strange!"

"He wasn't Osiris when I was born!" said Carter rolling his eyes, "So your life is still stranger than mine."

We walked into a huge court room where-by the looks of it-they had just finished judging someone's soul and-by the Ammit the Devourer's chewing (I know some Egyptian myths!)-the odds were in Ammit's favor.

"Mum! Dad!" cried Sadie.

Right next to Ammit was a man with blue skin, a purple robe, and a bowling pin on his head. Next to him was a woman who looked somewhat like Sadie and was a transparent parent,

What? I thought it was funny!

"Carter! Sadie!" cried Osiris-uh, Mr. Kane? Oh I give up! Who is this guy?!

As Sadie and Carter hugged their dad, their mom watched, unable to join them. Then after their hug Osiris looked over at Sunny.

"Ah, Sunshine." He said smiling, "I assume you'll want to see them."

I looked to where he was pointing. I saw a woman with beautiful wavy blonde hair and sea green eyes, and a teenage boy with red hair and blue eyes.

"Mom! Jordon!" cried Sunny bursting into tears as she ran over to them. Just seeing her cry reminded me of when I saw Annabeth beaten, my heart broke a little. I could see why they like training together.

"Um, Dad? Can I talk to you for a second?" asked Carter.

"Sure thing Carter!" said Mr. Kane.

After Carter went into another area of the room with his dad and Sadie and her mom went to their own area, Clarisse and I were left alone with a hippo-lion-alligator thing.

I began to miss Annabeth bigtime! I missed hearing her call me Seaweed Brain! I missed her kicking my butt in training! Ever since our first quest I hated to be separated from her. I hoped in the future we never would be.

_"Every minute we're here is another minute Annabeth doesn't have!"_ I thought starting to stress. I wanted to tell Carter and Sadie about my dream, but something told me not to.

"You need not worry about Set," said Anubis interrupting my thoughts. "My father is difficult but he will lose."

"Set's your dad?!" Clarisse wanted to yell, but kept it to more of a snap, "Then talk some sense into him!"

"He is not one for listening." Anubis replied, "Unless you have his secret name."

"Then tell us!" I begged.

"Only my mother could tell you what it is."

"Who's you mom?"

"Nephthys."

"Net-who?" I asked.

Clarisse slapped her forehead and Anubis rolled his eyes.

"Nephthys." repeated Anubis.

"Is she the goddess of…nets?" I guessed.

"And you say Sadie has no wisdom." said Anubis. That creeped me out! "She is the goddess of rivers."

"So the Poseidon of the Egyptians." guessed Clarisse.

"She never compares herself to him, but yes." Said Anubis. "Lord Osiris is most likely telling Carter he must go, your mate is becoming weaker as we speak. Osiris can tell when someone is close to death."

_My mate? Annabeth!_

I looked over to where Sunny was, her mom and Jordon had faded away and Sunny was wiping away some tears, hoping no one would notice.

"We need to leave, now!" said Sunny strengthening up and looking like the leader of the quest she was.

When Carter and Sadie joined us their mom and dad left to discuss something important.

"We ready?" asked Sunny. We nodded, "Good. Ra told me that our companion is waiting for us at Cleopatra's Needle in England."

"How did Ra tell you that?" asked Clarisse.

"Like Carter and Sadie I study the path of the gods. Carter studies the path of Horus. Sadie studies the path of Isis. I along with Zia study the path of Ra. So sometimes I tap into his powers" She replied, "And no Percy. I won't tell you what Horus and Isis are the gods of until we're on our way to England."

"What makes you think I don't know?"

"Do you?"

"Okay no, but still, don't just assume I don't know everything!"

"It's kinda hard not to." She replied. I shot her an annoyed look.

"So you tapped into Ra's powers when you tried to burn my eyes out?"

"Yep!" she said like she was a little kid proud of the picture she painted, "Now let's move out!"

"Good! I'm _dying_ to cut up some bad guys!" said Clarisse cracking her knuckles.

"You and me both!" said Sunny as we headed for the ship.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Clarisse gets a favorite Egyptian god-well, goddess.**

**Sunny.**

How come everyone gets to narrate except me? Oh, sorry. Sunny here!

If you think Carter and Sadie and Percy's life is complicated get a load of mine!

Since I was born I've had a…heat problem. I never got burned by anything hot. I've loved any kind of heat!

In third grade when my class took a field trip to a pumpkin patch and before we left we roasted marshmallows. Then I might have jump into the fire and rolled in it like a pig in the mud. So my mom pulled me out and I've been homeschooled ever since. Also, when I get mad at some on I pretty much incinerate them!

When I was twelve I found out my dad was Apollo, and I know should have gone to Camp right then and there, but life was complicated.

One day(Three years after discovering who my dad was) my mom and I went to the Brooklyn museum to see this new exhibit with a bunch of ancient Egyptian stuff-at that time I never understood why my mom was so interested in that. She said we had to go because she'd be giving a speech that afternoon-she was a professor studying all things Egyptian-and she wanted me there because then we'd make it a mother-daughter day out! So we did.

Then the sacred animal of Set (the Sha) attacked the exhibit. Lots of people were hurt but none killed. Until…

I told my mom we should run for it and forget the speech, but she faced the thing a pulled out what looked to be a boomerang and casts all the spells she could think of. Then-using an artifact-she sent the thing to the Duet.

I ran to her side when she fell to the ground. She handed me a piece of paper with instructions as well as an envelope and with her last breath she said these words.

"Follow the path of Ra, and remember who you are when things get rough."

I always thought it was the cheesiest thing ever. I figured she got it from my dad.

After that she died. I hated to leave her there, but if I didn't I'd be sent to live with her parents whom I've never met. Mom always said she was the disappointment of the family, and I didn't know why.

So I followed her instructions and found Brooklyn House. When I knocked on the door a girl around my age with short black hair and amber eyes greeted me.

"Hello." She said, "I am Zia Rahid, and who might you be?"

"I'm Sunshine Johnson." I told her, "My mom told say her name was Selina Johnson"-named after that goddess of the moon or something-"and that her family-including me-are blood of the pharaohs and that she was hoping there was a room for me."

When she took me to Carter and Sadie I gave Carter the envelope, I told them everything and they said I was more than welcome to stay there.

So yeah, sucky life. That's typical for a half-blood though, but for a half-blood magician? That doubles the suckiness!

When I met Amber at the school dance-everyone at Brooklyn House goes to that except Carter and Zia and I-I knew right away that she was really a satyr (Don't ask) so we made plans for me to go to camp.

I sat in my cabin on the ship and had my nose in a Tolkien book when I heard a knock at my door. I groaned, all I wanted was to be alone since my talk with my mom and Jordon and I can't get that either apparently!

Now, like other half-bloods, I have trouble reading normal words. So-thanks to Sadie-all my favorite books became written in hieroglyphics and Greek.

"Sunny? It's me." said Percy from the other side of the door.

"Not know Fish Face. I'm busy!" I snapped.

"C'mon! We need to talk."

"No we don't."

"Give me a chance!" he groaned in annoyance.

"Dude, shouldn't you be busy worrying about your girlfriend?"

It was then he opened the door. Other than the fact that he was hot (Yes, I said it) I had no idea what Annabeth saw in him! He had just about absolutely no brains! For all he knew I could have been changing into different clothes!

"Look, I don't know why you seem to hate me so much, but I'm trying. I know you don't have a lot of friends back at camp, but you belong there." He said sitting in a chair across from my bed.

"I belong where there are people who care about me. You heard Gordon, to him I could lay on the ground all night for all he cared!" I replied.

Ever since going to camp I had exercised the skill of holding back tears and keeping my voice from breaking.

"He came back for you though-wait? You heard him?"

"First, he just did that to make sure the Apollo cabin's record stays clean-don't ask." I said thinking about how hard Gordon would work to make sure none of the girls hung up with other boys past curfew and that we were respected, "Second, yes. Ra called on me so sometimes when that happens I pass out. Other times I don't because it just means he'll have a short warning that he can just tell me in my head."

"Being a magician sounds complicated." Said Percy.

"Try being a magician slash half-blood. You have to know all the Greek and Egyptian myths for whatever you may face." I replied.

"You asked earlier if I have a girlfriend I should be worrying about-"

"Technically, I said shouldn't you be worrying about your girlfriend."

"You know what I mean!" he said rolling his eyes, "Anyway, the way you said it…Are you jealous of Annabeth?"

"Boys really are stupid. They think the world revolves around them!" I said looking up at the ceiling annoyed.

_"That's why it's best you stay away from boys until you're twenty."_ I heard a voice say. I knew it was my dad.

"No, I'm not jealous. Why would I?"

"Because she has me? You just said-"

"I know what I said!" I snapped then took a deep breath, "Look, I don't know what's going on in that empty slash twisted brain of yours, but even if I did-big _if_! I wouldn't want to date anyone. Jordon died months ago, when you lose someone you love it takes a while to feel right again."

"So…you don't like me?"

"At the moment, you're just annoying. You're okay though."

"Finally! I get a compliment out of Sunshine Johnson!" he said throwing his hands in the air.

"Don't look so excited. I just said you're okay. That's not even the biggest compliment I'm capable of." I said rolling my eyes and putting in my headphone and pulling out my IPod hoping he'd get the hint and go away.

I hit my **Musicals** playlist and listened to a _Wicked_ song start to play. Being a daughter of Apollo meant-of course-a talent with music. Not all Apollo kids like it. Gordon hates music, he has the talent for playing all instruments, but he doesn't like to play. I've loved singing and playing since I was born. I only learned to play some keyboard at the age of fourteen when I got on for Christmas from Santa. Mom was even shocked. So I wasn't as talented as the other Apollo kids. Another reason Sunshine Johnson doesn't fit in!

Once Percy _finally _got the hint and left I flipped a book of names and their meanings. I still was looking for a name the switch to. I wanted it to be different. I already was different, so might as well embrace it.

"Sunny!" shouted Carter, "We're here!"

I put down the book and ran above deck. The view London gave me chills, I had always dreamed of coming here. My grandparents lived here-or so my mom told me. I had wanted to visit them and found out why my mom was a disappointment when I was older. I was think more like twenty or twenty one, fifteen was far from what I thought!

"Home again." Sighed Sadie leaning over the railing.

"Not as cool as I thought it would be." Said Clarisse.

Once we docked Carter told BSB that we'd call if we needed help but to stay close. Then the ship disappeared. I could tell London brought back memories for Carter and Sadie-mostly Sadie.

"So who are we meeting here?" asked Clarisse as we started walking.

"A very good friend of mine." Said Sadie.

"Is your friend nice?" asked Percy sounding nervous.

"Only if you don't insult her." Said Carter.

"Great." Said Percy filled with sarcasm.

"I can't what to see Bast." Said Sadie.

"The god of fish?" guessed Percy.

I held Sadie back before she would say her favorite spell and spread Percy everywhere.

"Goddess of Cats, Fish Face." I corrected.

"Maybe I should give you a book of Egyptian gods and goddess!" snapped Sadie.

"So do we have a plan?" asked Clarisse.

"According to Ra, we need Bast to help us get around. Also, we need to find out where Set is hiding out." I said thinking hard. "In a way, no. Let's just play it by ear for now. We find Bast, tell her about the quest, and start searching/thinking."

"Good enough for me!" said Sadie cheerfully as she started walking.

"Wait!" I called.

Then I focused my mind and the next thing they knew, Carter and Sadie were wearing jeans and an orange t-shirt the said Camp Half-Blood on them.

"Great, a day without magic." groaned Sadie.

"They feel like Linen though." Said Carter confused.

"That's 'cause they are." I replied, "But to everyone else it looks like you're wearing a t-shirt and jeans. That way everyone thinks we're on a field trip or something."

Then I changed Clarisse and Percy's clothes (They actually were in jeans and a t-shirt) and my own.

Afterwards we started walking. I was feeling down so I hit the **Sad** playlist and Temporary Home by Carrie Underwood had started to play.

My mom and I moved around a lot for some reason. I always thought it was work, but I soon found out before my mom died that it was because we were being hunted 'cause (a) I was a half-blood and (b) because Zeus was looking for us. You would think it'd be easy for a god to find us. Nope. So verse two of that song made me think of my mom and I. As for verse one, well…

We moved to a new state when I was ten. I met this boy named Leo who was in and out of foster homes. His latest was a homeschooling family. I told him how it was me and my mom and we moved a lot and how I never met my dad. He said it was the same thing for him, only his mom died in a fire. We became good friends, always making each other laugh. I really thought he'd stay with that family as long as I was around, but one night he threw rocks at my window like in those cheesy romances. I went outside and saw he had a backpack filled with who knows what.

"You're leaving aren't you?" I asked.

"I wanted to stick around, but I can't. I've tried to live through this since-like me-you don't have many friends, but I can't do it anymore." He replied looking sad, "We always knew that home would be temporary."

"Yeah." I replied looking down at my feet, "Will you write me or send me postcards?"

"I'll try."

"Leo, you could always stay with my mom and me." I suggested.

"Thanks, but I can't."

I nodded. I tried to think of something funny to say to brighten the mood.

"What do you get when you put awesomeness and heroism together?" I asked. He shrugged, "Leo Valdez!"

He started laughing. Then I hugged him. "Don't you dare forget me."

"Me? Forget you!? Not likely! Even if I try your annoying comments will stay stuck in my head!" he smirked.

I laughed. "I'll miss you."

With that, he left and never turned back. When I first heard that Carrie Underwood song I always thought of Leo. It wasn't like I had a crush on him. He was my first real friend, my mom said so herself she thought we'd never be split apart. The Fates are cruel though. It's like I'm a villain who doesn't get happily ever after.

I took out my headphones and looked around. Sadie was nowhere to be seen.

"Carter, where's Sadie?" I asked trying not to sound panicked.

With headphones, it was really easy to ignore Sadie [Shut up Sadie, it's true! See? Carter agrees!] talking about how at this spot she kissed Anubis or this spot she and her friends had a good time. So you could see why it'd be easy to not even notice when she slips away, when you have headphones on that is.

"She went to see her friend Emma and Liz and I said it was okay." Said Carter sounding totally chilled.

"Are you bloody mad?!" I asked knowing the answer.

"Maybe you should stop taking lessons from Sadie."

"Carter, this isn't a joke! The stakes of us dying are higher when travelling with half-blood. It's a buffet to monsters!" I said as Percy laughed.

"I told him it was a bad idea, but him and Sadie didn't listen." Said Percy.

Just then, the Needles came into view and there stood a woman in a leopard jumpsuit with her black hair pulled back into a high pony tail. She caught sight of us and lunged and Percy (Yes, from that far!).

I watched calmly as Percy freaked out and tried to push her off.

"Dude, water." I bluntly.

He got the message-yes there was doubt-and hit Bast with a blast of water that was nearby.

"How dare you Percius Jackson!" snarled Bast, "I never did like your father!"

"I take it you're Bast." He said standing up.

"Yes, and if you ever do that again I will tear you to pieces and throw them into that dark place of yours. Tartarus!" Bast growled.

"I like her." Said Clarisse.

Percy glared at her. His glares weren't as intimidating as hers.

"Bast, we need your help. This disrespectful dork's girlfriend was kidnapped by Set."

"And I think he's building an army." Said Percy after glaring at me.

He told us about his dream and how weird Egyptian and Greek creatures were working together and building weapons.

"This does not sound good at all." Said Bast, "We must leave at once! Where's Sadie?"

[No Carter, you're not chopped liver. If you were she would have eaten you by now. Thank you Sadie, I thought it was funny too!]

"She went to see her friends after Carter let her go without thinking! Even Percy knew it was a bad idea!" I informed [No Carter, it was tattling.].

"Hey!" said Percy annoyed.

Suddenly, the ground shook. I looked in the direction of people screaming and saw a titan. I rolled my eyes when I saw an explosion building. Obviously, Sadie was there and trying to kill the thing on her own.

"I found Sadie." I said bluntly.

"I've seen that titan right?" asked Percy to Clarisse.

"That's no titan. That's the stupid Cyclopes that had the Fleece!" cursed Clarisse. Okay, that wasn't cursing, but she started cursing afterwards.

"The one who you almost married?" he smirked.

She punched his arm hard. "Never speak of it!"

"Does it have a name?" I asked.

"Polyphemus." Said Percy.

"Still wanna kick some butt Clarisse?" asked Carter grabbing his Khopesh out of thin air.

"You know I do!" replied Clarisse smiling wickedly.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**A Cyclopes eats my sister.**

**Carter. **

Just the memory makes me woozy. I didn't see it happen, but what happened later makes me sick. One time I thought about it I was talking to Zia and I fainted. She said I fainted like a man though, but I still don't believe her.

[I'm getting there Sadie!]

Anyway, we all ran for where the Cyclopes was with our weapons. When we got close we hid behind a dumpster. Sunny peeked out to see what Sadie was doing. When she brought her head back she looked green.

"He ate her." She said simply.

Instead of normal puke she barfed fire. I must've had the funniest look on my face 'cause she started laughing [No Sadie, my face doesn't always look funny!].

"That's something you don't see every day." I said weirded out.

"Long story." She replied before Percy or Clarisse could ask.

She ran out in the open and the rest of us followed her.

"Well, well. If it isn't my bride!" he boomed looking at Clarisse.

"Dude, I'm not your bride! Now barf up or friend or we'll attack!" she threatened.

Then he swung a club at us and we dashed out of the way. Clarisse, Percy, and I with our swords started fighting him head on while Sunny tried shooting it with her bow. I tried using a spell to tie him up, but he was too strong.

"Guys!" shouted Sunny. I don't know how she managed, but she was on top of a tall building. "Fall back! I have an idea!"

So we ran for cover in weird places and she jumped down from the building and on top of Polyphemus. She stabbed him with two daggers she kept hidden in her pockets or somewhere and held on tight. Then she closed her eyes and the daggers glowed orange and started to smoke. Polyphemus screamed and tried to shake her off. Then she pulled the daggers off and jumped down. She took a deep breath and started glowing. She was literally on fire and blasted him.

"Let the girl go!" shouted a voice that was hers but wasn't hers, Ra. She called upon Ra.

"Never!" he shouted.

Sunny shout him with another blast then threw a dagger at his stomach and cut it open. Instead of all his guts pouring out the dagger did a great job and made sure only what he ate not too long ago came tumbling out, one of those things was Sadie.

Then Sunny blasted him again with all the fire she could and he turned to dust. I came out behind an umbrella-shut up-and came a little close to Sunny.

"Sunny?" I stammered.

She turned. Her eyes were glowing and she was still on fire. It was so terrifying I almost wet myself. Luckily I didn't since Clarisse and Percy had come out from their hiding places.

"You must hurry." Said Ra alone, "Set's plan will happen soon, and if he succeeds…the girl will die."

"What have you done with Sunny?!" Percy demanded holding his sword to Sunny's throat.

"She is still in here, but she is weak." Said Ra, "Keep in mind, _she_ called on me. I will not ignore the daughter of Apollo. She will seem dead when I leave her, but she is not."

Just then Ra began to glow brighter. We looked away and covered our eyes. Once everything seemed normal we looked back, Ra was gone and Sunny was lying on the ground.

"Sunny?" I said a little worried when I saw she wasn't breathing.

"Remember, she's not dead." Said Clarisse, "Don't you have an unconscious sister lying in Cyclopes puke?"

[No Sadie, I was just distracted! I didn't forget you!]

I ran over to Sadie, but stood at a distance since it looked more like she was in a lake of puke. She moaned and slowly sat up. After looking at herself she looked like she might puke.

"And I thought getting eaten by a croc was bad!" she groaned, "I'll never get that imagine out of my head!"

She crawled out of the puke and onto the sidewalk and then stood up.

"Whoa!" said Percy kneeling next to Sunny and looking up at Sadie, "You look worse than when the croc barffed up Carter!"

"Great!" she moaned.

"We need to get back to the ship." Said Bast coming out of nowhere.

"Where were you?!" demanded Sadie and I.

"Someone left a perfectly good can of opened tuna on the sidewalk." She replied licking her lips, "Sadie, what happened to you?"

"Apparently it's a Kane tradition for someone to getting eaten and barffed up." She replied, "Let's just get back to the ship so I can clean up."

"Not a bad idea." Said Clarisse holding her nose making her voice sound funny, "Percy, you carry Sunny here. Sadie, you walk _far_ behind me. Carter, go buy anything with a TARDIS on it."

"What's a TARDIS?" he asked confused.

She motioned me over. I walked over to her. "I have a goofy lil' bro who _loves_ this show called _Doctor Who_ and he'd kill me for not getting him something with the TARDIS."

She handed me a picture of a blue police box and some money. "Make sure it looks cool."

So, Percy picked up Sunny and the rest of them walked back to the ship while I went to get a present for Clarisse's brother.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**I try to forget what just happened.**

**Sadie.**

Alright, here's how it happened since I can't seem to forget.

I faced the Cyclopes and then he picked me up and shoved me in his mouth. It smelled like he hadn't brushed his teeth in decades-There was a good chance that was the case. Then I was swallowed and it was like a bunch of smelly airbags grew and shrank as I went down. Then I fell into a pool of smelly pink liquid. What's worse is that for a moment I almost drowned in it and I came up coughing puke out of my lungs. Then a sort of gas put me to sleep (I guess that's how he breaks down anything people he eats). I wake up and I'm lying on the road.

When we called BSB I ran onto the ship and into my cabin. I just turned on the water to hot and jumped in the shower with my clothes on. Once I felt a little cleaner I made to shampoo my hair and everything else. I couldn't get the smell out of my nose.

I changed into clean clothes and went above deck. Everyone was surrounding this table with maps on it. Carter was back and had a plastic bag with him and we were sailing again.

"Feel better?" He asked.

"I had to put scented lotion on my nose twice to try and get the scent out of it!" I replied walking over to the table.

"Is that Justin Bieber perfume?" asked Percy.

Everyone stared at him like he was weird.

"Love the perfume, hate the guy." I replied, "Any idea where Annabeth is?"

"Nope. He could be anywhere!" said Carter banging his fist on the table.

"Where's Sunny?" I asked.

"Bast's below deck with her." replied Clarisse.

"Anyone care to mention what happened?"

They told me about how Sunny called on Ra and cut open Polyphemus (Weird name), then after I floated out she burned him to ashes.

"So is the fire a thing for those who follow the path of Ra?" I asked

"Actually," began Carter. "She told me she was born with it. She's been able to shoot fire out of her hands and control it."

"When was this?"

"When she got annoyed at a math problem and burned her homework." He replied.

I wanted to laugh, but the thought of her able to control fire was a little too freaky.

"I'm gonna go check on them." I said heading below.

When I entered her cabin I saw Bast holding a cold cloth to her head.

"Is she okay?"

She looked up at me. "She'll be just fine. She's burning up, but I don't think it bothers her."

"I can't believe instead of helping them you stopped for tuna! _Tuna_! Of all things!" I snapped not even wanting to look at her.

"Sadie, I'm a cat. Some urges are too powerful for even me." Of all the excuse I've heard that one was a first, "I better help the others."

She then got up-knowing I wanted to be alone and that I was furious with her-and left. I sat in the chair next to her bed. She looked relaxed. Though, the time I've seen her most relaxed was whenever she watched a TV show or movie she was obsessed with.

Two days later and she was still out cold. I was beginning to think she'd never wake up. I had barely left that chair except for meals (Girl's gotta eat) and looking over boring maps with the others.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." I said as I was reading a book Sunny recommended.

"Hey, thought you could use a snack." Said Percy entering with a plate of cheese and crackers.

"Sounds lovely." I replied looking back at the book. It wasn't that I was really into it, I just wanted to finish it so she'd know I read it.

"Nothing?"

"Not even a peep."

"Should we wave pizza in front of her to snap her out of it?" he suggested as he set down the plate on the little table.

When it comes to problems, pizza is the answer every boys comes up with!

"You boys and pizza." I said rolling my eyes, "I'm not sure that would work."

"STOP! LEAVE HER ALONE!" screamed Sunny in her sleep making us jump, Percy more than me.

"She sees Annabeth!" gasped Percy sounding frightened.

[Yes, thank you Carter for pointing out he was!]

Then Sunny's eyes shot opened and she jumped out of bed, knocking me out of my chair and pushing me on top of Percy and she opened the door and ran out in shock.

Percy pushed me off him and helped me up.

"I've never seen her so out of it." I said worried.

We left the room and went to go after her. She was running down the halls and leaning side to side like she had when she had a big bowl of candy and watched one too many episodes of a BBC show.

"Sunny!" called Percy.

"STOP IT!" She screamed hitting thin air.

I grabbed Percy's arm. "She's sleep walking."

"We have to get her to her room." Said Percy as she shot balls of fire at the walls and they caught fire, "Before she burns this ship down preferably."

I nodded and we slowly hurried over to her and tried to get her to turn around, we nearly lost our eyebrows trying.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" she shouted.

"That does it." Said Percy putting out more flames.

He went over to her and shook her. "Sunny! Wake up!"

She blinked and fell to the floor, holding her head. One time when a trainee started sleep walking he/she (I won't say who) woke and then passed out. It was amazing she didn't.

"Wh-what's going on? What am I doing here?" she asked.

"It's okay." Said Percy calmly, "You just had a bad dream."

"But it wasn't a dream." She looked up at him with fear in her eyes.

"Let's get you back to your room." He said picking her up.

I started giggling the tiniest bit. Even with a messed up head Sunny heard me.

"Sadie, shut up!" she said annoyed as Percy carried her past me.

I followed them back to her room and he put her back in her bed, but she didn't lie down. She stayed sitting up.

"How long was I out?" she asked.

"Two days." I replied, "You were dead to the world."

"I had to do it though. I had to call on Ra!" she insisted.

"I know, and thanks for saving my butt." I said smiling.

"Your butt needed a lot of saving. Unless you wanted your butt to be digested." She replied smirking.

"Gods no!" I gasped, "It was bad enough just being swallowed!"

"Could we not start this?" asked Percy filling his cheeks with air like he was about to puke, "I just had dinner."

We both laughed.

"Any luck one finding Set?" she asked noticing the plate of cheese and crackers and got up and grabbed it then sat back down.

"Nope. We've thought of everything! Nothing!" I moaned.

"We need to split up." She said out of nowhere as she crunched on another cracker.

"Are you nuts? It was bad enough when Sadie went on her own!" said Percy.

"I saw an island. A voice told me I'd find the answers I was looking for there!"

"Did this voice mention the name?" I asked.

"No, just that for my quest to succeed I needed to go there." She replied, "It'd be better if I go with a few people and then once I get the answers I'll send a message somehow and you guys go ahead and get there and I'd join you."

"Who are you going to take?" Percy asked.

As she opened her mouth and ship lurched to one side knocking Percy into me and me into the door.

"This really needs to stop happening!" I groaned pushing him off me.

Sunny left the room and stopped in the doorway.

"What is it?" asked Percy standing up.

We stuck our heads out and saw water running towards us. We left the room and went running up the stairs. Once we reached the deck a big storm was tossing the boat like a rag doll. I had to try not to fall over every second.

"Hey Son of Poseidon!" called Carter trying to get control of the sails, "Can you tell the sea to shut up or something!?"

"This isn't something I can fix! I don't know why, but I can't fix it!" Percy shouted in reply.

"Oh no." Said Sunny shaking-and not just because of the wild storm, "He's found me."

"Who? And why does he hate you so much?!" I asked.

Sunny looked around the ship and then ran for the edge and jumped overboard.

"Sunny!" Percy shouted doing the same thing.

"You half-bloods are insane!" I shouted at them before I did the same.

I swam over to Percy who was looking for her. I dove to try and find her then went back up to the surface.

"Maybe she swam away?" I suggested.

"She can't swim!" said Percy.

I thought about how if we went swimming she'd just sit in the shallow waters to relaxation. Then I started to panic.

"Stay here." Said Percy, "I'm going down."

He dove down and I made sure to stay afloat. The Atlantic was bloody cold, if Sunny didn't drown she'd probably freeze to death.

"Sadie!" I heard Carter from a distance scream.

Then, I found a wooden board and grabbed onto it. I tried to breathe, but the cold water made my lungs feel like they were frozen.

It happened all at once, one minutes I see a flash of light and feel a shock, the next everything is black.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Delos.**

**Percy.**

I dove deeper and deeper. I saw Sunny sinking. I started to wish for something to give me a hand.

Suddenly, something with bright colors took Sunny. I turned and saw the same thing coming for me. It pushed me on its back and swam to the surface. _Hippocampi_, or Rainbow ponies as Tyson called them. I relax as I held onto them and saw both Sunny and Sadie on the backs of the other two.

When I woke up I found myself on an island. I was dryer now, but had a bit of sunburn on my arms. I saw Sunny breathing slowly.

_Lucky daughter of Apollo."_ I thought as I saw how she wasn't sunburned.

I looked at Sadie, she was on her stomach and wasn't breathing. I panicked and crawled over on the burning sand.

"Sadie?" I said shaking her. When I turned her over I screamed. Her face was burned beyond belief I remembered when I was little and wanted to play in the thunder storm my mom showed me pictures of people who were struck by lightning. One was on the face. Sadie looked just like that person.

I went over to Sunny and shook her. "Sunny! Sunny! Wake up!"

She groaned and opened her eyes. Even though she was staring directly at the sun it didn't bother her eyes.

"Percy? Where are we?" she asked looking around.

"Hera knows!" I said annoyed that this happened.

Sunny caught sight of Sadie and gasped and crawled over to her and started breathing fast. I had never seen her so terrified, not even when she was sleep walking.

"Calm down, Sunny." I said softly.

But it was like she was having all the air in her lungs sucked out of her. Then she broke down and started to cry/sob/wail. She was hiccupping every time she stopped to breathe before crying again.

I figured she wanted to be alone. I decided to go see if I could figure out where we were. It seemed like a nice warm place though. I walked deeper on to the island and saw how it was nice and green and reminded me of Camp Half-Blood-almost. I saw old Greek ruins in the spot we were at. It was over all beautiful. Not as nice as Calypso's island, but nice enough.

"I'm offended Percy Jackson." Said a voice, "I happen to think this a very nice place."

I swung around and saw a titan woman. She wasn't like others though. She had beautiful wavy dark brown hair and bright blue eyes. I'd never tell anyone else about this, but I thought how she looked more like a goddess than a titan.

"Why thank you." She replied to my thought.

"Stop reading my mind!" I demanded a little freaked out still, "Who are you?!"

"Why, I am Leto, mother of Apollo and Artemis! Welcome to Delos!" she greeted like it was a resort. It looked like one though.

"How did the Hippocampi' know to take us here?" I wondered aloud.

"Poseidon, he knew this quest was important so he disobeyed Zeus's orders and made sure at least Sunshine got here alive." She replied.

"What orders?"

"Obviously, he wants Sunshine dead-which is wrong and not like him in anyway thought I cannot think of anyone else who would want her dead. So since she was sailing and not flying he couldn't do anything. I don't know why he has a problem with Sunshine other than she's Apollo's daughter, but he somehow got Poseidon to create a storm and so Zeus could use his lightning. It's hard to use lightning when it's not cloudy." She said like I was dumb. I could see the family resemblance between her and Sunny.

"I'll have to have a talk with dad later." I grumbled, "You called Sunny here didn't you?"

"Yes."

"You might want to give it a few minutes. A friend died in the storm and Sunny's dealing with the guilt." I replied, "What is this place?"

"You don't read many myths do you?" she asked. I shook my head, "When I was with child I couldn't find a place to give birth because Hera-out of jealousy-told all lands to shun me. I found this island and was able to give birth to my wonderful twins."

"Wow, so you just hang here?"

"I can only visit islands now, Hera is still angry with me, so I can never be on normal land." She replied sadly, "I have seen my children in ages, literally."

"Whoa." Was all I could say. I decided to go check on Sunny, Leto nodded after reading my thoughts again.

When I went back she was lying on top of Sadie looking dehydrated. I pulled her off Sadie. She was out and her eyes were puffy.

"That's her?" asked Leto from behind me, "That's my grandchild?"

"One of 'em." I replied.

Leto came over and picked her up. "We must get her and her friend somewhere safer."

"But Sadie's dead."

"So you want bugs to crawl all over her and flies to-"

"Hades no!" I gasped picking up Sadie's lifeless body. And following Leto.

We went to the ruins and she placed her hand on a stone and it moved away revealing a set of stairs leading underground. She walked down with me close behind. We entered this nice room with a fire going and old Greek stuff you'd see in a museum. It was gorgeous.

"Nice place you got here." I said putting Sadie in this small couch thing.

"Thank you. That's a fainting bed." She said reading my thoughts again.

"What's that?"

"In case we women would need to faint we'd make sure to stand near that so we don't hit our heads." She replied, "Hermes would bring me old things as the years pasts."

"Okay…" I said a little confused.

Leto put Sunny in a bed that was pretty big and gave her water.

"Feel free to read something." She motioned to an old bookshelf, "I have everything-in first edition-from Dickens to Tolkien. All in Greek!"

I had nothing better to do than to find my dying girlfriend, so I picked up and random book and started reading it.

After five minutes-thank Poseidon-Sunny woke up.

"Percy, what did you do?" she asked with a scratchy voice.

"I went exploring and found a relative of yours." I replied shutting the book.

"Who?" she asked with a look on her face that said, "What wacky family member would I have here?!"

"Is she awake?" asked Leto entering the room.

"Leto?" Sunny said confused.

"I say relative and that's the first one you could think of?" I asked.

"Well, my mom's family is in England somewhere and my dad only has two relatives that aren't trying to kill me." she explained like it was obvious.

"You're the first of my sons children I have ever met." Said Leto.

"I'm honored, the rest of them suck." She said bluntly.

"Because your father married your mother and not theirs?"

"Exactly!"

"And had two children with her?"

"Wait, what?" asked Sunny and I.

"Oh, right. When you were eight he came back. Stayed for many months before Zeus found him. Then he left again to protect your mother and you. She had a son, but he was taken and placed somewhere. Your memory was obvious wiped, but I am unsure if the same thing happened with your mother." Leto explained.

"How do you know this?" I asked.

"I have this mirror that shows me anything I want to see or know. Normally, Hermes would come and tell me, but he has been busy. Hera has forbid him to inform me of things."

"Wow, she must really be jealous." Said Sunny.

"Probably because my first-and only-two children were both perfect and her second child was a disgrace." She replied.

"Hephaestus." I said aloud.

"Yes."

"So I have a brother out there alone?" Sunny breathed then spoke up a bit, "What is his name? What does he look like?"

"Slow down my dear." Said Leto, "His name is kept what you mother gave him, Phineas. He is in the land of I'll Ask Ya."

"What kind of a place is that!?" I asked.

"That is what I was told."

Sunny said the name under her breath. "Alaska!"

"That is what I said." Said Leto.

"First, can we find and save Annabeth and then find your brother?" I asked.

"Duh." She replied then turning to Leto, "So, do you know where Set is?"

She helped Sunny off the bed and took this mirror down from the wall so she could look into it. She just stared out it even though it didn't show anything.

"It only shows to those who look into it and stands in the center." She explained.

Sunny stared into it for three minutes then turned to me.

"Kentucky. Mammoth Cave."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**I send a message/we get a ride with my hot dad!**

**Sunny.**

Okay yes. I called him hot. I'm just saying things for what they are!

I was also still trying to get over the fact that _I_ was responsible for Sadie's death. As I told Percy though, these things take time. Time I didn't have. I tried to push back my feeling deep within me.

I then was taken back to when I was asleep after I summoned Ra. I had dreamt about being back at Camp Half-Blood. I was in the Apollo cabin and it was burning down.

"Help!" I screamed.

I then saw my nineteen-year-old brother James-he's the cabin councilor. In the doorway running around.

"James! Help!" I screamed.

He looked at me with fear in his eyes and he ran past. I tried to move, but my foot was caught on a burning beam. It didn't hurt (the fire), but when I tried to move the weight of it stung. I picked it up and moved it off with every bit of strength I had. Then I ran outside and saw all of the campers glaring at me.

"She did this!" shouted James.

All of Camp Half-Blood was on fire. I knew it must have been me. What other half-blood has this power?

"No, I swear! I-I couldn't have!" I stammered.

"She's a monster!" Clarisse shouted.

"A witch!" cried Gordon.

"Kill the witch!" Percy yelled with Riptide in his hands as he ran for me.

It felt real, but I reminded myself that it was all a dream. I sank to my knees and put my hands on my face. When I moved them down I saw that everyone was gone, but the camp still burned.

""Fear is the mother of foresight." Said a voice quoting Thomas Hardy-I looked at for fun, ""The fearful unbelief is unbelief in yourself.""

"First Thomas Hardy, now Thomas Carlyle? Who are you!?" I called out looking around.

""Knowledge is love, light, and vision.""

"Quoting Helen Keller doesn't answer my question!" I said annoyed.

The voice didn't have that evil laughing sound to it. It sounded normal and deep. For a moment, I thought it was my dad up to his tricks. Instead I got something different.

He wore the usual Greek getup and looked as creepy as the statue in his Cabin-Annabeth and I hid there to talk once.

"Zeus." I said annoyed.

"I thought you'd be happy to see your grandfather." He said simply.

"If you haven't been chasing me forever then yes. I would be." I replied, "And where are we?"

"A prison of the mind. Traps you and shows you things you greatly fear. Those who drink a poison will be trapped in their own fears and their bodies and brains can be corrupted." Zeus replied, "I do not know who is doing this."

"So you've been trapped here forever?"

"No. As for before, I only did that so Apollo would stop acting like a child. I never intended to harm you or your mother."

"He's immortal. Last I checked he wasn't an teenager anymore." I smirked.

"It is complicated, the life of gods." He replied.

"So, how do you get out? Also, I didn't drink any poison."

"You must find the antidote, a flower. It is almost like a lily only it had many colors. There is only one, and it is on an island you may have read about."

"Ogygia, Calypso's island?" It was the first island that came to mind.

He nodded, "If you get this and if Calypso helps I will sent her free."

"Um…I'm kinda in the middle of saving Annabeth." I replied.

"Ah yes, daughter of Athena. Although, if you put this off there a good chance everything you see here." He motioned to the whole camp, "will be gone."

"So what? I don't even belong here or there anyway!" I rolled my eyes.

"So you would let your friends home get destroyed? Some of the half-bloods here have nowhere else to go."

I sighed in annoyance. He was right though, I couldn't let this place get destroyed. "Okay, but what about me? Am I stuck here?"

"No, sorry to call on you like this, but there was no other way." He replied, "I have a feeling someone will control me and make me demand someone to do something to you or your friends."

"Thanks for the warning." I said sarcastically, "How am I supposed to abandon everyone on our quest?"

"That is up to you child."

Great, the king of the gods doesn't tell me what to do! Thanks a lot Gramps!

"Are we done? 'Cause I have friend who need my help."

Just then, I wasn't at Camp anymore. I was in this dark cave. I walked through the tunnels and saw a bunch of Egyptian and Greek monsters working together on building weapons in this factory part of the cave. I saw a throne with Set sitting there like a king.

I moved on to a different part. As I walked I heard a scream. I followed it to this stone door. Luckily, someone walked out and I slipped through. I wished I hadn't, because there-in chains and barely standing-was Annabeth.

"So what's the plan again?" asked a pretty cheerleader figure. An Empousai.

"Alira, If we make sure she's stays this weak when Set is ready to take over Mount Olympus then he'll use her blood to enter Mount Olympus and slay the gods." Said a weird Human with a croc head.

"Now this is what I signed up for!" Alira replied smiling from ear to ear like it was Christmas.

"What should we use next?" the croc asked motioning towards a table with different torture thingies on it.

"Oh, oh! Do the one with spikes!" said Alira jumping up and down like a three-year-old.

The croc went over and picked it up. I wanted to scream, I did something stupider. I ran in front of Annabeth-stupidly thinking it would work.

When the croc raised it up in the air and brought it down, it actually did hit me (Boy did it hurt!).

"Wha-who's there!?" demanded the croc.

"Could it be that Percy Jackson only invisible?" asked Alira.

"Sunny," Annabeth whispered so faint that they wouldn't be able to hear her. "Percy has my cap. Get it from him and make sure to use it. They want him to come, but if he does they'll kill him."

"They'll already kill him if they kill you!" I insisted quietly, "Fish Face is a stupid guy when it comes to love."

I could tell she wanted to laugh, but instead started coughing.

"Who's there!?" the croc asked again holding up the spikey stick, ready to defend himself.

I ran to the side of him and punched him in the gut.

"An apolline." Snarled Alira.

"A what?" gasped the croc in pain.

"A child of Apollo!" she growled.

Just for the record I had never heard that name used before. I have no idea who started it or how it made sense.

Then she lunged for me, but I moved out of the way. As she was trying to catch me the croc was getting back to torturing Annabeth. I saw him hit her with the spikes. I couldn't bare to look.

"STOP! LEAVE HER ALONE!" I shouted.

Alira heard my voice and jumped in my direction. I dodged her, but then the croc hit Annabeth again.

"STOP IT!" I shouted again trying to walk, but it felt like I was leaning.

I started shooting out flames as croc and Alira. Croc screamed in agony-not as much as Annabeth was from her wounds. The whole room was starting to catch fire.

Suddenly, Alira grabbed my arms and tried to hold me. Then she was about to bit me.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" I shouted shooting more flames.

"Sunny! Wake up!" I heard a distant voice.

And that's when I woke up.

"Hey Sunny, you okay?" asked Percy.

I was back in Leto's home. Standing in front of the mirror, only I wasn't looking directly into it. I wanted so bad to get back to me giving Percy a hard time and driving him nuts every time he drove me nuts, but it was too late.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." I simply replied without a snappy tone in my voice.

"I'm sorry about Sadie."

It was then I remembered something Sadie told me back at Brooklyn House. Something I forgot about because I was so distracted.

"She's not dead." I replied.

"Yeah, she's with her dad and her mom and she'll always be with us-"

"No idiot!" I snapped. It felt good to be annoyed by his idiocy 'cause then I had something to give him a hard time about, "Sadie told me that this trick could work if anything should happen to her. She said she hid her shadow in a special place, and that maybe her shadow could save her."

"Crazy, but then again half-bloods and-by the sounds of it-magicians deal with crazy stuff all the time!" said Percy, "Where is it?"

"It's not at Brooklyn House, but I don't think it's on the ship." I thought aloud, "That place where she "fought" Polyphemus, it's near the cemetery where she got her first kiss! She must have put it there."

"I hope you're right." Said Percy, "But who do we get it without abandoning our quest?"

"I'll try and send and Iris message to Brooklyn House." I replied, "Then I need my siblings to get their butts kicked to find a rainbow flower and we'll head for Mammoth Cave!"

"Do I want to know?" he asked.

"Someone is _controlling_ Zeus's mind and he's stuck in a prison of the mind. The flower is the only way to save him and Olympus."

"So he doesn't want to kill you?"

I nodded, "Someone else does. I think it's Set."

"Is there something you're not telling me?"

"Let's just say that if we don't save Annabeth soon and make sure Set or his minions don't get his hands on you he's gonna use Annabeth's blood to enter Mount Olympus." I summed up.

"What!?"

"Long story, let's just hurry." I insisted.

He nodded and I went to a little water fountain Leto had in a room with a bunch of coins and sent a message to Zia telling her to find Sadie's shadow. Then I thought I'd send one to camp. Will Solace-the only brother who was able to look past his own jealousy to show even the slightest bit of kindness and is the cabin councilor-answered.

"How's it going Sunny?" he asked and seemed happy to hear from me.

"I'm getting a headache from this whole quest!" I groaned. He laughed, "I need you to go on a little quest. Take who you want, but remind them it's not for me, it's for Zeus."  
"Sunshine Johnson, what have you been up to?" he asked with his hands on his hips like an older brother.

"I need you to go to Ogygia. There's a rainbow flower that has a sort of healing power, I guess. Zeus is trapped in his own mind and fears. If we don't do something soon than whoever is taking advantage of him now will destroy Olympus." I explained.

"For once! Can someone please give Olympus a break? Or more importantly _us_?" he asked annoyed and then smiled, "Okay. I'm not sure I can find that island on purpose, but I'll try."

"Thanks," I replied. "And thanks for being a half decent sibling to me."

"Sure, it's my job to make other cabin members feel welcome, and you're the first Apollo kid we've had in fifteen years."

"Are you jealous like the rest of them?"

"The first time I heard that _our_ dad married _your_ mom I was, but then I got over it after seeing how much you clearly hated it at camp. Camp, the only place you'd really be safe. Maybe also because your mom died."

"You know I hate pity." I grumbled.

"Yes, but still. No one can help but pity at times." Said Will.

I nodded. Then I gave him one last instruction before contacting Bast or whoever was able to get the message. Bast answered and after I told her where to go-I left out the part about Sadie being dead-I joined Percy and Leto. I was glad I didn't tell Will about meeting Leto or being on the island our dad and aunt was born on.

"So, I found us a ride!" said Percy sounding cheery.

"If it has to do with water I'll destroy you the next time we play capture the flag!" I snapped.

"Then it's your lucky day!" said I voice I heard before. He stepped into the light, "You'll be riding the sun!"

"Hey…dad." I said awkwardly.

"Hello Sunshine, sweetie." He replied then walking over to hug his mother.

"Oh Apollo! You're so big!" she exclaimed after they hugged.

"I hate to break up this touching mother-son moment, but we really have to get going. Annabthe can't hold out forever." Said Percy.

"For once I agree with Fish Face here." I commented.

"Oh yes! You must finish your quest!" said Leto.

"Well, car's waiting outside." Said Apollo.

Before we left, Leto gave me a first edition copy of Silmarillion to remember Delos. Then as I was headed for the passenger's seat Apollo tossed me the keys.

"Seriously?" I asked shocked.

"You've never driven before and it's best you start now with mine-which is pretty hard to drive-than later." Apollo smirked, "Not to mention, after driving this baby any other car will be a piece of cake."

I took a deep breath and went over to the driver's seat. After buckling my seat belt I put the keys in the ignition and started up the car.

"Now put it in fly." Said Apollo.

I looked in the rear view mirror and saw Percy trying to grab something and looked totally panicked. I shot him a look say, "I can handle it. Man up!"

"Where's the fly?"

"It's the F." he replied.

I put the stick thingy (I hadn't even picked up a student driver's book or manual before then, so Percy did have a right to be scared) in fly and then car started floating. I pulled back on the steering wheel and put my foot on the pedal that made us go and we zipped up. As we went above the clouds I tried not to laugh at Percy's scream-it was like a dolphin and a humpback whale had a baby!

"Okay, now go down slowly. Back sure we're still a little bit above the clouds." Instructed Apollo.

I pushed in on the steering wheel slowly and took my foot of the pedal a bit to slow us down. We flew just a bit above the clouds and Percy calmed down a bit.

"Are you _trying_ to kill us?!" he gasped.

"Technically, you two would die." Pointed out Apollo.

"No! I'm trying to get the hang of this bloody thing!" I snapped.

"You've been spending _way_ too much time with Sadie." Said Percy.

I began to see why the other kids were sort of jealous. I _definitely_ had my dad's blue eyes. As for the hair it looked golden like his in a certain light, other times it looked like a darker version of my mom's.

"Dad, I need to ask you something." I said not really wanting to have this conversation in front of Percy, but I knew I'd never get another chance.

"Yes?" he asked sounding a little more serious.

"I thought Asclepius was your favorite child…why am I?"

"Sunshine, Asclepius has been for ages-he's still up there, but that was thousands and thousands and thousands of years ago." He replied, "After I met your mother at a lecture on Greek gods and goddess at this community college I realized never felt the way I did when I laid eyes on her. Somehow, she knew all along while we were dating that I was Apollo. She told me it wasn't because she expected something great like me making her a goddess, she just thought she'd see if I was a nice guy or if I was stuck up and acting all powerful since I was a god.

"Then I scared her quite a bit when I proposed in front of Buckingham Palace-"

"What?!"

"We were visiting her parents." He explained, "Anyway, we got married and everything was wonderful-other than the fact my father Zeus wasn't thrilled. The one time Hera sided with me was when I was devoted to your mother, being the goddess of marriage and all. So when your mother found out about being pregnant she kept it hidden from even me! Then I put the pieces together later on.

"When you were born we were hiking in this woods were I knew my sister Artemis was with her hunter and I wanted to pay her a visit but I didn't want to leave Selina when she's due soon. When we made it to her camp you must have wanted to see your aunt a lot! Luckily, we had some help. So all the Hunters and Artemis were in the tent with Selina. Then you were born.

"I wanted to stay with you and your mother forever, but I had to leave."

"Great story and all, but it doesn't explain why-out of all the kids in Cabin 7-youfavor me?" I asked annoyed.

"You say it like it's a bad thing being a favorite."

"That's 'cause it is! I mean, all of my half-siblings are jealous I'm surprised they haven't thrown me in a pit yet!" I tried to keep from going nuts, but I was pretty sure some part of me was on fire.

"Ever since you were born you were capable of great things. You were so small but were an amazing singer. You've never believed in yourself or thought of yourself as anything but a freak with the power to control fire-something that no child of mine should have ever been born with." Said Apollo as I kept my eyes on the sky, "I love all of my children, but there's something different-a good different-about how I feel about you."

"At least Will can control his feelings." I muttered.

"Ah Will, the councilor." He said as if remembering all of Will's greatest deeds.

There's another thing, I had never done any great deeds for my dad. All the other Apollo kids did something, even if it was small like winning a chariot race! I did nothing.

"You need to learn to keep your thoughts to yourself." Commented Apollo, "You did do plenty of things."

"Like what?" I asked.

"You would complain about your chores, but then apologized and did them. You babysat some frankly annoying kids to help your mother. You wrote songs that I found amusing and entertaining. Naturally, you didn't do anything anyone would find great like some of my children at Camp Half-Blood, but you did little things."

"Hey! Remember me? The guy awkwardly sitting in the backseat?" asked Percy.

I laughed and rolled my eyes. "So you always sit awkward?"

He glared at me. "I'd just thought you'd ask about this mysterious baby brother of yours."

"Yeah, what happened?" I asked Apollo.

"You did remember me coming back and being with your mother. I stayed for those long months that she was pregnant. Then a week before she gave birth Hera warned me about Zeus's coming. So I left and told her to erase your memory about me coming back after Phineas was born. Hera took Phineas to a place he'd be safe." He replied.

"Was that when I had to stay over at Jacob's house when my mom said she was sick and wanted me to stay with the Herrons to make sure it wasn't anything I might catch?" I asked.

Jacob was a friend I had when I was eight when I lived in Tennessee for a brief time.

Apollo nodded. "She hated not telling you the truth, she told everyone else she lost the baby and not to tell you."

"I have to find him!" I insisted.

"And you will." He replied, "Now take her down a little more and then when we get close to the highway put it in drive."

It was a little bumped when I put it in drive and it hit the ground, but everything went pretty smooth for a while. Then we got pulled over…


	11. Chapter 11

_**I am in the works of the last chapter so I thought I'd post the ones I've been holding hostage from all those who are reading this! HaHa! ;-P So I hope you enjoy these few chapters and if the writing seems sloppy I can only get better! ;-) So I hope you'll take it easy on me.**_

**Chapter 11**

**After the Storm.**

**Carter.**

When the storm was raging I screamed when I saw a lightning bolt headed for Sadie. I could tell if it hit her or not. All I saw was her going under. I was about to jump over board when Clarisse stopped me.

"Carter, Percy can get her. He breathes underwater for crying out loud! Just try to help BSB keep the ship on course!" she shouted over the noise.

"What course?!" I shouted back.

"Land!"

After about-I'd say-an hour and a half the storm finally stopped. It was still dark and Bast, Clarisse, and I looked over the maps. Totally clueless (Normally at this point Sadie would say, "Isn't that always?").

"This is great!" I said sarcastically, "We lost a one and a half magicians and one and a half demigods!"

"Which leaves us a magician, a demigod, and an Egyptian goddess." Muttered Clarisse, "Any chance they're alive?"

"I saw Sadie either get hit with lightning or not. Sunny can't swim. As for Percy there's a good chance he's okay if he didn't get struck by lightning." I replied.

"You two get some sleep." Said Bast probably noticing the bags under my eyes, "We have tomorrow before the daughter of Athena's time is up, you must be well rested for the fight. I shall tell the captain to try and speed things up."

"Good idea." I yawned and then went below to my courters.

I was amazed to wake up and find that I slept wonderful and didn't have any dreams (Sorry to disappoint anyone who hoped I dreamt about Annabeth getting tortured or something). I felt refreshed and ready to fight, the only problem? Sunny was leading this quest and I had no idea where she was (As well and Sadie and Percy and if they even survived that freak storm)!

I changed into fresh clothes and then went to the dining hall to find Clarisse laughing while on her cell phone.

"Sunny told me it wasn't wise for a half-blood to carry a cell phone." I said as I grabbed some food.

"Technically, it's not wise to use it as in _call_ anyone. It's liking screaming at monsters, "HEY! I'M OVER HERE! COME AND EAT ME!"." replied Clarisse not even looking up, "Texting is different."

She then laughed again and continued texting. She smiled like a normal person and seemed really happy. I suddenly got this crazy theory that Clarisse had been secretly dating some guy back at Camp Half-Blood and was texting him currently.

"Who's the guy?"

"_What?!_" gasped Clarisse. I obviously figured it out.

"I may not be as smart as some, but I'm smarter than Percy and Sadie combined [Shut up Sunny! It's true!] And I can tell when someone's in love and going crazy." I replied, "Who is he?"

"His name is Harold Roland, son of Hephaestus." Said Clarisse, "I met him on a quest I took alone. He's been living on his own and surviving for two years. We've been texting for months now. I've been trying to get him to come to camp, but he insists he prefers to be out alone and not having to worry about anything other than if I'll still text him.

"I haven't seen him in ages and I've been trying to decide if I should stay at camp and be the councilor or leave and explore the world and fight monsters with him. He said he had a feeling it was best I stay at camp for at least a little longer. You tell anyone about this conversation and you die Kane!"

"Oh, I won't!" I said holding my hands up, "I have a girlfriend who hopes I survive this quest."

"Good luck with that!" she replied, "With the luck you're having you may not."

"That one line in the prophecy, "_To save the girl you must make a bet._". What does that mean?" I said scratching my head.

"Perhaps I could help!" said a voice I hoped I would never hear again.

"Khonsu." I almost growled standing up and turning to face him, "I assume you're willing to make a bet and us play against you at Senet for extra time?"

"But of course! I mean, it's not like you have any other choice." He replied waving his hand and a board appeared.

"Carter, it's a line in the prophecy. We have to if we're to succeed." Urged Clarisse.

"You can't play."

"Well of course not! I left my _Book Of Boring Egyptian Games_ at home!" she looked at me like I was an idiot, "Doofus, you'll be playing and I'll watch."

"Fine by me!" said Khonsu taking a seat.

"Fine." I mumbled. 

I took the seat across from Khonsu and we began to play, Clarisse watched and tried to catch on. I'd explain as we went at times.

"How much time are we playing for?" I asked realizing we didn't work that out first.

"Let's say twelve hours?" suggested Khonsu.

"Sounds good to me." said Clarisse.

I nodded and we continued to play. I wished Sadie was there because she was better than me at this [What? No stomping on my foot or you're-bloody-right-my-older-nerdy-brother? Ouch! *Says sarcastically* Thank you Sunny.].

Good news! I finally won at that game and it was against a god!

Khonsu nodded, obviously annoyed that he lost, but he seemed pleased to have a good game.

"Another game for twenty four hours?" he suggested.

"No thanks. I think twelve hours is plenty of time." I replied.

Suddenly, he and the board disappeared. It was like it was before he popped up. I went back to my breakfast and Clarisse went back to her texting.

"We've reached shore!" cheered Bast in her usual clothes, "I've received a message from Sunny through a rainbow of some sorts."

"An Iris Message." Said Clarisse standing up and ignoring the ding in her phone for once.

"I guess. Anyway, she said to head to Mammoth Caves in Kentucky and she'd meet us there."

"What about Percy and Sadie? Are they with her?" I asked.

"I assume so. She would have said if they were not."

"Or maybe she didn't because she didn't want us to worry." I thought aloud, "We better leave now!"

"I'll try text Percy and see if he answers or if he's alive." Said Clarisse getting back to her phone.

"Why did Sunny just text you?" I asked.

"She doesn't have a cell phone." She replied texting away.

I got back to eating when her phone dinged, I held my breath.

"Percy says to hurry and said-and I quote, "How is the name of Hephaestus's overalls did we get more time to rescue Annabeth?" said Clarisse, "He also said they hitched a ride with Sunny's dad and he might not survive the drive to meet us."

I must have had a pretty stupid look on my face 'cause Clarisse started laughing like crazy. I then realized that Sunny must have been driving.

"Well…let's hope he does." I replied.

"Come on you two!" Bast shouted from above, "I "borrowed" a car and I'm sure the others are already waiting for us!"

Clarisse and I jumped up and hurried above deck.

"Orders?" asked BSB.

"You're free to go do whatever you do. You're off duty." I replied quickly before running off the ship.

After getting in the car Bast started it and we drove to who knows where.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Dead and back again.**

**Sadie.**

Did you honestly think I'd never come back? Okay I'll admit I did. I don't quite remember what happened when I died, but I do remember waking up to find myself staring at the bright blue sky and smelling grass. Then I sat up and saw no one.

"Great." I muttered aloud, "I'm in the middle of nowhere!"

I slowly stood up and walked around. The place looked like from the pictures my history teacher showed the class after his trip to Greece.

"How in the world did I get to Greece?" I wondered aloud.

There were a few ruins and some daisies as well as other wildflowers around. I walked up a hill and had a beautiful view of the ocean. It was then I saw Zia talking to the big lady who was clearly not human, but was a beautiful non-human.

"Zia!" I shouted running down the hill.

"Sadie!" she cried as I ran.

Once I reached the bottom she hugged me. "I'm so glad you're okay."

"I was only unconscious." I insisted.

"Sadie…you were struck by lightning-you…you died."

"What? I think I'd remember that!"

Zia handed me a mirror and I screamed and dropped it. Then I picked it up again. I had a scar across my face that looked like a lightning bolt. It looked horrid!

"Don't worry, Leto gave me some lotion that you need to rub on the scar." Said Zia.

I looked at the lady. "I take it you're Leto?"

"Yes, your friends Percy and Sunshine left with my son Apollo already after calling your friend here." She said smiling.

"Wait, Apollo is Sunny's dad…You're her _grandmother_?"

"Don't look so surprised." Said Leto almost offended, "Yes, despised by Hera and forced to live here."

"Hera, the goddess of Hair?"

"Actually, that's more in Aphrodite's area of expertise. Being the goddess of beauty and all." Said Zia. I began to see why Carter liked her so much other than being pretty, "Hera is the goddess of marriage."

"I thought Aphrodite was the goddess of love." I commented.

"Love _and_ beauty." Said Zia.

"You must leave, you've been given extra time, but it won't last long." Warned Leto.

"Khonsu." I muttered, "Well, thanks Leto."

I wasn't sure what I was thanking her for, but I felt like I need to.

"You're welcome." She smiled.

"Where's our ride?" I asked Zia.

"There." Zia pointed to a black winged horse.

"Who's this?" I asked walking over to it and petting it's neck.

"This is Blackjack, Percy friend and horse." Replied Zia, "Don't ask how he got here. My guess is he sensed Percy needed help and came. He's agreed to take you to Percy and the other and me back to Brooklyn House."

"Great." I said hopping on his back and grabbing some of his hair. I must have pulled little hard since he reared. I loosened my grip, "Sorry boy."

Then Zia climbed on behind me and Blackjack took to the sky.

"By the way!" I shouted over the wind in my ears, "Since when did you learn to speak horse?!"

"A spell! Can't say which one!"

"Why not!?"

"I promised Carter I wouldn't!" she shouted in reply.

I rolled my eyes. We'll pretend I didn't go deaf for the entire time and I didn't swallow several bugs [No comments from you Carter-just for the record he didn't want me to hit him or anything like that so you'd think I really was dead], and that the ride was enjoyable. The wind was in my face so it pushed my hair back and the feeling was amazing! I struggled to keep my eyes open, but the wind was so hard that every time I tried they'd stay closed!

Finally, Blackjack landed and I could open my eyes. We were in the woods close to the highway. I jumped off his back.

"We're in the middle of nowhere!" I shouted. Yes, still deaf. "What are we doing here?!"

Then I noticed a car pulled over and an officer speaking to a man about twenty in the passenger's seat. Maybe they could help us!

"Well, I better go!" shouted Zia still on Blackjack, "Good luck!"

With that she disappeared into the clouds. I walked over to the car and saw Sunny in the driver's seat. I snuck up-sitting against the back door-and heard the officer say one last thing before leaving.

"My Lord, you may want to take over driving unless you want _non_-demigod police pulling you over."

"Yes, thank you." Said the man opening the door and looking down at me.

"Um…hi?" I squeaked. He was hot, let's just throw that out there. He reminded me a _lot_ of Sunny.

"Get in." he whispered opening the back door for me and I crawled in.

"Sadie! You're alive!" gasped Percy sitting in the middle and moving over behind the driver's seat.

"You're bloody right I'm alive!" I replied sitting behind the passenger's seat and saw Sunny switch places with the man. Once they were in I looked at Percy, "Let me guess, help from a Greek god?"

"That's right Sadie Kane." Replied the man buckling up and turning to shake my hand, "Apollo, god of almost everything, nice to meet you."

I looked at Sunny bewildered, "This is your dad?!"

"I'm a _god_, I can choose to look any age I want! Normally I prefer to look seventeen, but with a daughter in the car I thought it best to look older." He replied starting the car.

"So those who aren't demigods think you had her when you were _five_?!"

"Well…when you put it like that-"

"Sadie, do you remember anything before you woke up?" asked Sunny.

"I remember getting hit by lightning, but that's about it." I said remembering my scar and looking away from everyone.

I began to wonder why Percy didn't make a face once looking it mine! Probably because he knew it was rude, he was a guy, but he knew when to be polite. Maybe that was the reason Annabeth hung out with him, sure he was stupid, but he would do anything for his friends.

"So, what made you choose the name _Sunshine_?" I asked Apollo.

"Oh no." mumbled Sunny looking out her window like she knew the story and was embarrassed.

"Well, was she was about a week old I put her to bed for Selina. Sunny started crying so I sang "You are my sunshine" and she fell right to sleep. The name worked." He replied.

I giggled a bit but then stopped when I saw how Sunny didn't look in the mood for old stories about Baby Sunny.

"I'm surprised Aunt Selina-"

I shut my mouth and everyone-except Apollo-stared at me. I had a feeling I'd get a mouth full from Carter!

"_Aunt _Selina?" asked Sunny.

"Carter told me not to tell." I muttered.

"I'm lost." Stated Percy. Most boys usually were lost when it came to almost everything!

"My mum Ruby had a little sister. Selina moved from London to America for college and then got married. Gran and Gramps pretty much disowned her after that and never talked about her. Carter had been the only one who knew and told me after I took the letter Selina wrote from him and demanded answers." I replied.

"We're _cousins_? And Carter thought to keep this from me?" asked Sunny in disbelief, "Man, we should have paid your/my Gran and Gramps a visit back in London and see how'd they'd take it!"

"You've never known your own grandparents?" asked Percy.

"I knew I had some in London, but I didn't know about my dad's side 'till I was twelve." "Why'd you wait three years to go to Camp?"

"My Uncle Bob and Aunt Maria, they have a farm with a ton of animals. Once my mom told me we moved in with them before my mom died. I've been living at Brooklyn House ever since." Sunny replied looking off into space.

"You've failed to mention Uncle Bob." I pointed out. She tells me everything (Almost), so hearing about an uncle she's never told me about made me want to know more.

"He's been like a father to me growing up." Sunny said nothing more on the subject.

For a while we said nothing. Percy and I snacked on some dried pineapples and strawberries. There were thermoses filled with nice cold water that could keep water cold for twelve hours and anything like tea or coffee hot for six hours.

Apollo turned on his radio and then played a song sung by a little-and I mean like tiny baby-girl. She had a better singing voice than me! And I'm pretty good [No Carter, I'm not bragging! I'm stating a fact!].

"Whoa! Never heard this singer! She must be really young!" Percy was just as amazed as I was.

Sunny put her hand in the air and pointed down at herself. "Really young singer present."

"This is you?!"

"I have recordings as far back as last week!" said Apollo, "You should hear her when she has a cold and a sore throat! She nearly killed herself just singing along to _Wicked_!"

"How old were you?" I asked.

"One month." Apollo answered for her, "She wrote it herself."

"It's not that surprising." Sunny insisted, "A lot of Apollo kids are like that."

"Playing instruments, yes. Archery, of course. Poetry, too many to count. Sing, yes. Write music, obviously." I had a feeling Apollo wasn't helping, "None of them started their talents at one month!"

"Writing music and singing came at one month for, I'm still working on archery and everything else!" she was starting to sound like she would explode.

Then I saw her put in her headphones. Whenever she was annoyed she'd listen to a song from _Wicked _called "No Good Deed". Music was how she'd get away from the world and keep her emotions under control.

"We're here." Said Apollo.

We were in a parking lot with a bunch of other cars. Percy and I unbuckled and went ahead and got out of the car. After shutting the door I saw Apollo talking to Sunny. She didn't look too happy, then again he had been ignoring her for a while and brought her some trouble at camp.

Finally she got out and joined us looking like she had when I first heard her snap at Percy.

"Sadie!" I heard Carter cry from behind me.

I turned and ran over to him. We siblings don't hug all that often, so when he ran into me and hugged me it felt weird, but I accepted it anyway. Then when he let go he looked worried rather than freaked out.

"You did get hit." He breathed.

"I've got some stuff that should help though." I said holding up the bottle of lotion.

Then Apollo drove away. Sunny and Percy came up to us and Clarisse gave Sunny a fist bump. Then Bast hugged me.

"Good, we're all here. I'll get the tickets for the tour." She said walking away.

"Was that Apollo?" asked Clarisse.

"Yep." Said Sunny with no emotion in her voice.

"Man, he's hot!"

"Yep."

"Is that all you can say right now?"

"Yep."

Everyone laughed, Sunny didn't seem to get the joke. Then she had this funny look on her face and she slowly slipped down and sat with her back against the car we were in front of.

"Sunny? Are you okay?" asked Carter as he and Percy knelt in front of her.

"Ra. Calling. Okay." She breathed and closed her eyes.

I remembered when Ra normally called on her she'd fall over. One time that happened she hit her head on the fireplace and we actually had to take her to the hospital (Jas is good, but not _that_ good!). I remember a stranger came in to the hospital and took care of the paperwork. Only then, when Sunny was lying against the car did I realize, the stranger was Apollo.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**The Cave.**

**Percy.**

Clarisse's phone dinged and she walked away. I had never known her to text her siblings about updates on fights and pranks and with Hermes cabin. It was seriously getting annoying! I began to worry her phone would go off in the middle of the battle and all of us would get killed and she'd look up and go, "Oh…they're dead…BETTER RUN!"

After five minutes, Sunny's eyes flew open and she jumped a little bit and hit Carter in the nose.

"Dude!" said Carter holding his nose, sounding hilarious.

"Sorry!" said Sunny slowly standing up hopping not to hit anyone again, "We may have extra time, but we _really_ need to hurry!"

"What'd you see?"

"The future, I thought it was Ra, but it was Apollo. He was showing me the future if we make it in time and if we don't." she replied.

"Let's go join Bast." Said Sadie.

A little while later, we sat on a bus and ignored the tour guides safety tips. Kids, don't ignore safety tips. We're teenagers, we tend to ignore things a lot.

Anyway, I sat next to Carter. Clarisse sat next to Bast. Sadie sat with Sunny to the right of Carter and I. Sadie was _actually_ looking through the book I gave her and Sunny was asleep.

"On grey days it sometimes weakens Sunny's power and she get tired." Carter explained.

I began to hope the sun would come out before the battle.

"So, what's Annabeth like?" Carter filled in the awkward silence.

"Smart. A great strategist. Loves architecture. Hates spiders-Athena thing. She's also great with a knife." I replied remembering all the times she'd punch me for being stupid.

"Sounds like Carter, you'd make a lovely couple." Sadie was eavesdropping and started laughing, waking Sunny up.

Carter and I rolled our eyes.

"Is Zia the same?"

"Yep. Which is why we get along so well." He replied.

"I'm expecting a wedding announcement very soon." Joked Sunny as she and Sadie laughed.

"Could you two talk about shoes and stuff?" asked Carter.

"Nah, shoes bore me." said Sunny.

"And we girls aren't that predictable! You wouldn't ask Clarisse if she'd talk about shoes would you?" asked Sadie.

"No, 'cause they'd know I'd crush them under my boot!" replied Clarisse suddenly in a Camp Half-Blood shirt again. Earlier she was wearing a black t-shirt, "Really Sunny?"

Then the rest of us were in the same outfit. Of course, Sadie and Carter and Sunny's were made of Linin and _looked_ like normal jeans and a cotton t-shirt.

"Don't you think people will notice?" I asked.

"As far as they're concerned we were wearing this the whole time." Whispered Sunny leaning across Sadie.

"Is anyone else bored?" asked Carter.

Sunny handed me a book and I handed it to him. Carter looked like she just gave him a bomb.

"Why?" he asked.

"_The Lord of the Rings _is a classic. Read it!" she said as he reluctantly opened the book.

"I'm good." I said as she looked at me as if to ask if I needed one.

She handed me a book anyway. "_Artemis Fowl_, and no. Artemis is not a girl."

"It's such a girl's name though. Not to mention your aunt is Artemis _herself!_" I pointed out.

"Still a good book though. My cousin Laura recommended. She's not my real cousin, she's my mom's cousin's daughter, but I say she's my cousin."

To avoid the confusion I started reading the book. Pretty good book. I had made it to a chapter with a cliffhanger when we made it to the cave.

So we get off the bus then went into the cave. There were a lot of steps down as Sunny stared wide-eyed at the cave with amazement. Yeah…slimy wet walls and old wet smells were _absolutely_ _amazing_!

We carefully let to rest of the group go in front as we stayed behind. Then we started looking for an entrance to where Annabeth was being kept.

"I can't find anything!" Carter was banging on the walls.

"There has to be something." Muttered Sunny, who seemed very focused.

"Crazy idea, but do you think she'd leave a clue?" asked Sadie.

"Like what?" Clarisse and Bast tried finding cracks revealing a door.

"I don't know, her mom's symbol was an owl. Any chance we'd find something like that?"

"That's not a bad idea," I commented. "But I don't think Annabeth would be that obvious."

"Really? 'Cause I just found a piece of paper with an owl on it." Said Sadie holding up some scrap paper. Sure enough, in red marker was an owl.

Sunny went to the spot it was and stared at the wall. She knocked on it and held her ear to it. She smiled and put her hand on a bump and a door opened.

"A tunnel." She held up her hand and fire appeared in her palm, "Who's read to face our doom?"

Sunny walked ahead with her light and the rest of us walked behind. The walls were red, like Set's skin. I shivered every once and a while it freaked me out so much!

"Think we'll survive?" asked Sadie in a whisper, "I died once. I'd rather not repeat it even though I don't remember a bloody thing!"

"I'm sure we'll be fine. Things could be-"

"Don't say it!" Sunny silently snapped.

"Okay fine! I won't!" I replied.

"Are you okay Sunny?" asked Carter.

"Why wouldn't I?" she snapped again.

"You're snapping a lot, and you seem on edge." Carter pointed out.

Sunny turned around and tried not to incinerate anyone. "Look, I might not survive this. Even if we succeed. I-I have to choose, magician or demigod. Once that choice is made I lose my memory of the life I let go of. Either way I lose my fire and my fire is a part of my life source you could say, no fire no me. I'd just like it if you all weren't so positive."

"How long have you known?" I asked a little shocked and annoyed she didn't find it important enough to share.

"Since going to the Underworld and seeing my mom and Jordon. They told me, I've been bouncing back and forth about it."

"Just don't decide!" said Sadie.

""A life changing choice you will have to make"." She quoted the Oracle, "It has to happen. It's…it's the only way to save Annabeth."

"Why didn't you tell us?!" demanded Clarisse looking upset.

She was thinking what I was thinking, Sunny would leave her demigod life. She hated Camp Half-Blood anyway, her home was Brooklyn House and that was all there was to it!

"It's my burden to carry and mine alone." she replied stiffly, like a leader, "I know a leader must rely on others to help and must not do things on their own, but this is mine choice and it will remain that way."

She turned back around and started walking. I figured pressing her more would just make me lose my eyebrows. So me and the others stayed quiet.

As I thought, sort of, Clarisse's phone went off. How did she get any reception down there!? She checked it and continued texting.

I saw Sunny roll her eyes. "Clarisse, rescue missions mean quiet. Quiet means stop texting your boyfriend!"

Clarisse went over to Sunny and grabbed her by the collar. "I told you never to speak of it!"

"I have fire in my hand and I'm not afraid to use it." Sunny held up her ball of fire closer towards Clarisse. Clarisse but her down. "We can't be enemies here. If we're going to succeed and you guys survive then we have to work together."

Suddenly, we heard voices coming closer. Sunny took a deep breath and started doing something with her hands after putting out her fire. Then she motioned for us to back up against the wall.

"Ugh, I was sure I smelled half-bloods!" said a snake like creature.

"You bumbling idiot!" snapped Blockhead, "Your senses are getting old. I smell nothing!"

"You're not Greek Blockhead! You can't smell a half-blood!" snapped the snake as they went right past us.

Then Sunny fell to the ground and tried to catch her breath. Sadie bent down next to her.

"Man, you do a better invisibility spell than my brother!" she complimented as she helped her up.

"That wasn't an invisibility spell. It's a technique I learned with my fire." She replied still out of breath, "Still trying to get a hold of it."

"You mean you just used light to make us invisible?" asked Clarisse, "I thought only Apollo or the Titan of light Hyperion and the Titan of the sun Helios had that power."

"Photokinesis usually is, but with my fire I discovered how to do it. If this gets out around Camp Half-Blood I'll be thrown into a pit or something!"

"It won't matter if you pick Brooklyn House." I said bluntly, still annoyed at her.

She looked like she wanted to snap back, but she didn't. "We split up-a bad idea I know, but two need to rescue Annabeth and the rest need to fight Set and his monsters."

"How do we decide?" asked Carter.

I was about to say I should help Annabeth, but Sunny raised her hand to stop me.

"Set's been playing Alexander. Alexander think Set is using Annabeth as bait for Percy when really he's killing two birds with one stone-literally. Percy has to go save Annabeth and stay as far away from Set as possible.

"Sadie, you go with go with Percy. Carter, Clarisse, and Bast are with me."

"Are you sure?" asked Sadie.

Sunny took off her backpack and unzipped it, then she pulled out a tall staff like Sadie's and a boomerang which is-apparently-a wand.

"I'm sure. Now go! We can't waste time!" said Sunny running through the dark tunnel and the others right behind her.

"You ready?" I asked Sadie even though I could barely see her.

"Percy Jackson," said Sadie saying a quick spell and then there was a ball of light at the top of her staff. "I was _born_ ready!"


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**The Final Countdown!**

**Sunny.**

You're all probably thinking, "Why are we seeing things from Sunny's point of view? I want to see Percy and Sadie rescuing Annabeth and all that sweet lovey-dovey stuff!" Well sorry. Battle first. Lovey-dovey..._maybe_ later.

As we ran through the tunnels, coming closer to the smell of fire and burning metal. I stop so suddenly then the others ran into me and they all fell on top of me!

"Really Sunny?" moaned Carter annoyed as he tried to push Clarisse off him.

"Sorry!" I moaned, sounding even more in pain since _everyone_ was on top of me, "I had a thought, maybe we should go invisible again to avoid getting killed before we've even walked in."

"You almost passed out that last time though." Said Clarisse.

"I know, but we have to make sure none of the monsters or Set get to Sadie and Percy and Annabeth." I insisted.

Before doing so I grabbed my IPod and stuck the earbuds in my ears and turned on my **Fighting** playlist. I made sure only one earbud was in though so I could hear everything else.

I focused on the little beams of light that were around and used them. I moved it a certain way so the light wouldn't hit us and we were invisible, also the fact that when used a certain way that I discovered that no shadows could show us. It was like we didn't exist!

"I can't see any of you!" complained Carter.

[Dude! You did too complain!]

"That's the point!" I replied rolling my eyes as we walked forward. I had to make sure I had good control over the light, Set could see a bad invisibility spell (Even though it wasn't a spell).

Finally, after walking for what seemed like ages we came to a doorway with red light pouring in. I used the light for even better invisibility! Then we walked through the doorway and saw the place from my dreams. Greek and Egyptian creatures and monsters working together on making weapons for the takeover of Olympus!

"Keep working!" shouted Set from his throne, "After we slay the Greek gods, that puny camp that their ridiculous children go to will be next! Then Greece! We will destroy all history and mythical stories about them!"

We slowly tip-toed down the stairs until we were a little ways away from his throne.

"And what about Percy Jackson?" asked a boy about fourteen who looked pretty buff for his age.

"He'll be here to try and fight me to save is twue wove," (True Love) "but he won't succeed. He shall indeed die."

"Good!" said Alexander walking away.

Once he left Set had this evil smile on his face. Can't expect anything less form the _god of Evil_!

"So do we spill all of the girl's blood?" asked a tree creature who spoke like someone was scratching at his bark.

"No, we spill enough for me to use to enter Olympus. She has to be alive for the blood to work. Then once I am in you may kill the girl." Set the laughed, "Daughter of Athena indeed! She's just a weak little girl with a bad family history who pretends to be strong!"

I was then glad Percy wasn't there, he'd go nuts and try to fight the whole army single handedly! Even if it would be awesome to watch.

"Go fetch the girl! I want to watch her bleed." Said Set.

"But it is not time yet. Those half-bloods still have time." Said the tree.

"Redwood, I'm the god of evil. Not the god who plays fair! Bring her to me!" he shouted.

Redwood walked away and then exploded. Carter.

All the monsters started freaking out and running around. Any that came near any of us we slayed. I got some pretty bad scraps on my arms, but I had a first aid kit Will put together for me before I left and labeled which would heal this and that. I'm a pretty good healer, but my skill is more music and fire and acting.

"Destroy the invisible enemy!" a monster shouted.

"Carter!" I shouted even though I couldn't see him, "Guard the doors!"

There were already monsters trying to escape or fetch Annabeth, but because of me more started that way and they exploded as they walked. Carter was headed for the doors to stop them! Then I heard _Requiem For a Dream_ start to play on my playlist.

"Well, well. Sunshine Johnson, we meet at last." Set came down from his throne.

"You haven't met me yet! You can't see me!" I replied moving to a different spot so he couldn't target me.

"True enough, but you are too late!"

"Um…no, we've come just in time to stop you!" I jumped to another spot and had to keep moving after I sliced down another monster.

"Poor child, who wants so much to prove she can be a leader and a hero!" he said shaking his head sadly, "You've led your friends into a trap I'm afraid. While Sadie Kane and Percy Jackson think they've found and rescued Annabeth Chase they've really found her shabti."

He whistled and a pair of Sha dragged Annabeth to him in chains. She looked dead, but I saw she was faintly breathing. Set unchained her and held her up by her right arm.

I grew angry, I made sure Clarisse and Carter stayed invisible, but I let the light hit me and Bast so we were visible. She continued to attack everything that came at her. I ran to the throne and stood in front of Set. Some monster ran at me, but Set held up his hand.

"Fight the others! This one is mine." He snarled.

The monsters bowed and went to try and take down Bast. I turned my head back around and had my eyes on Set.

"A brave effort I must admit, but not well enough. You put up a challenge for me, unlike those Kanes ever did!"

"I heard that!" Carter shouted from far away struggling with a monster from a Greek myth I couldn't remember.

"If you think you can wipe Greek history and myths then your brain is a bag full of cats!" I know that's from the_ Avengers_ said by Bruce Banner-that brain being a bag full of cats part, but I thought it worked.

"I can, and I will! But first you must decide, will you die with your Greek brothers and sisters or live with your Egyptian cousins?" asked Set.

"Let her go! You give me what I want and I'll give you what you want!" I shouted enraged as I had the feeling we were growing weaker. Carter was doing well, but he couldn't hold out forever. Clarisse was able to stab someone in the back before they realized she was there!

"Give me the answer and then I shall let her go." He replied.

I was no child of Athena, but if I kept him sidetracked then-if they were still alive-Percy and Sadie would give us a hand and help us defeat Set's army.

"You think I'm stupid enough to give you what you want first?"

"Do you think _I'm_ stupid enough to give you want _you_ want first?" he asked.

"Do you want your answer or not?" I asked.

"Do you want your friend or not?" he asked in reply.

It went on like that for a while. Me staring at him in anger and him staring back in amusement.

Set finally had enough, he held a knife to Annabeth's throat. "Tell me, or she dies!"

"Not if you die first!" shouted Percy riding a giant wave-where in the name of Poseidon's underpants did he get the water?!

I then saw Sadie change from a kite back to a human and start destroying some monsters alongside Carter. Percy came up next to me and uncapped Riptide. We both glared at Set.

"I know your real name, I have power over you!"

"Ha! You have a few minutes before she dies, I'm afraid the only way to save her is to make your choice. I could spill her blood right now." Set held the knife closer to her throat.

"Annabeth!" Percy hiccupped.

"Fine!" I said annoyed. This was the end, I would make my choice and never look back. Apollo told me before I got out of the car how he knew I didn't feel like I had a home at camp and that he understood that I was still angry at him for leaving even though my mom explained already the it was to protect me, but he hoped I might give him another chance and he wasn't going to push me to make a choice that would make me miserable just to make him happy. My mom said the same thing, she hoped I would give my dad another chance and that I shouldn't hold on to the grief of her and Jordon being dead. She just wanted me to be happy. Truthfully, I knew I'd never be really happy. After all, Earthly happiness was temporary, it wouldn't last forever.

I looked over to Sadie and Carter, my cousins, and caught Sadie's eye. I mouthed a "Thank you" and an "I'm sorry" then I turned back to Set.

"I choose the Greeks. I was born Greek and Egyptian-and that will always be, but it's time I explore my father's world." I replied strongly.

"So be it." Growled Set.

"No-"

Percy tried to stop him, but it was too late. He held out his hand and sucked light from me. I suddenly started forgetting that the Egyptian gods were real and that my mom and I were magicians. Then I felt like someone took out a very important body part of mine like a liver or even my own heart!

I fell to the ground with Percy kneeling next to me cursing. Then he looked up at Set.

"Evil Day! Stop this!"

How the heck did Percy get Set's secret/real name?!

I faintly saw Set drop his knife and let go of Annabeth, then my world went black.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Short chapter I know, but I was dealing with writer's block so I wrote what I wrote. Carter's just really boring at times! I read chapters where's he's narrating before I go to bed so it'll help me sleep [Ouch! Carter cuts it out! It's true!]. **_

_**Anywho, here you go!**_

**Chapter 15**

**We lose Sunny.**

**Carter.**

After hearing Percy say Evil Day I looked over and suddenly realized that Sunny's invisibility spell/not spell had broken. She laid on the ground next to where Percy was, he stood.

"Don't make me say it again!" he demanded.

"STOP!" Set shouted, the whole army stopped and just left like nothing had happened.

I went down the stairs with Sadie and met up with Clarisse, who was bleeding pretty bad.

"Where did you hear that name?!" Set demanded.

"After we defeated Alexander and Alira, that wife of yours gave me some water and told me your secret name." Percy replied, "I gotta say, some of these Egyptian gods are more helpful than the Greek." Then he looked at the cave ceiling, "No offence dad!"

"Most of the time." mumbled Sadie as she pulled out some stuff Jas put together for healing. Then she put it on Clarisse's arm and wrapped it in bandages.

"What did you do to Sunny?!" Percy demanded.

"I took her magic, her memories of being a magician, that the Egyptian god are real. She'll remember her mother being killed by those dogs of the Greek Underworld as well as her boyfriend." Set replied, "She'll also remember living with the Kanes after her mother's death and finding out they were her cousins. If she lives of course."

Percy held his sword at Set's throat. "Evil Day! I command you to leave and to stop bothering the Greeks!"

Set growled. "This isn't the end, half-blood!"

Then he and his pets disappeared in red smoke. We were left alone in the cave. After Clarisse's arm was okay she nibbled on some cookie and took a tiny sip from a canteen. Sadie went over to Sunny and checked for a pulse.

"She's not breathing!" Sadie cried.

Percy dropped his sword and checked for her pulse.

"She's alive, but just barely." Said Percy.

"Sadie and I will take care of Sunny. You better check on Annabeth." I said joining them, knowing Percy was itching to be with her.

Percy ran over to Annabeth, who looked more like a rag doll than a person. Clarisse looked like she was better already. She walked over with the cookies and canteen.

"Hold her head up." She ordered.

I held Sunny's head up and Clarisse opened the canteen. She then poured whatever was in it in Sunny's mouth. Then she tried to feed her the cookie, but there was no way she'd be able to eat it.

"What is that stuff?" I asked.

"Ambrosia and Nectar, food of the gods. It helps heal and gives strength but if half-bloods take too much they'll be incinerated!" warned Clarisse.

"Clarisse! Need some stuff!" called Percy holding Annabeth close to him.

"Don't squeeze her too hard Jackson! She'll explode!" said Clarisse standing up and walking over to him.

"If she chose the Greeks, does that mean we can't see her again?" Sadie asked Bast as she walked over.

"Unless fate says otherwise, I'm afraid so." Said Bast putting a hand on Sadie's shoulder.

"Life's so bloody unfair!" snapped Sadie holding back tears.

"Hey," said Percy standing above us holding Annabeth. "We should get outta here."


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**We meet Hunters.**

**Sadie.**

Luckily, we didn't run into any tourist. We left the cave with Percy carrying Annabeth and Carter carrying Sunny. Then we hid in the woods for a bit after running a while (The cops were around the car Bast "borrowed"). Bast went to find another ride for us.

"Give me Sunny's bag." I said taking it from Carter.

"Sadie, you really shouldn't." her insisted.

"It'll be fine!" I replied pulling out only her books, notebooks, pencils, and IPod.

I looked through her playlists and looked at her **In Case I Die** playlist-that girl had a play list for everything [It's true Sunny! I mean, "In Case I Die"? "When And If I Get Married"?! What kind of playlists are those?!]!

ThenI put in a small square speaker, then I hit play and a song she wrote and sang herself started to play. It was basically about the stupidest and funniest things that ever happened in her life.

"Let me see that." Said Carter taking it away and looking at the screen, "She's not dead you know."

"Feels like it." I muttered.

"Hey," said Percy coming over to Carter and I-leaving his girlfriend with Clarisse-and put it his hand on mine. He left his _girlfriend_ to comfort _us_! [Fine Carter!] Okay, just me. "She'll be okay. She has to. We just need to get her to Camp Half-Blood so the Apollo kids can heal her."

"Is there anything Apollo _isn't_ the god of?" I asked.

"Marriage. The Sky. The Sea. Love. Beauty-"

"Okay, okay! I get it!" I said rolling my eyes.

Percy laughed. "What's taking Bast so long?"

"Don't move!" snapped a voice from behind.

Before we knew it, we were surrounded by girls n silver cloaks with arrows aimed at our throats! I didn't dare move, or breathe for that matter!

"Percy Jackson, fancy seeing you here." Said one coming closer and lowering her bow.

She had black hair cut short and looked about Carter's age, under her cloak she wore a black leather jacket and looked Goth.

"Thalia!" said Percy cheerfully, but he still didn't move.

"What are you doing here?" she asked motioning for the other girls to lower their arrows.

"A quest, one of our own was injured." He moved aside to reveal Sunny, "Sunshine Johnson, daughter of Apollo."

Thalia walking over to Sunny and looked down at her and felt her forehead and cheeks.

"The Healers at Camp won't be able to help her." Thalia said sadly, "Did she have any weird slash interesting power?"

"She had the power of fire and could use the light to her advantage." I replied.

Thalia didn't even look at me. "Her power was sucked from her-the light power she still has though since she got it from Apollo, and I'm afraid the only way to save her is to restore that power."

"How are we supposed to do that?" asked Carter.

"Follow me." said Thalia waving us over.

"Lieutenant, are you sure we should take these…_boys_ with us?" asked this one younger girl saying boys with such distaste (I don't blame her though).

"They will stay outside the tents." Thalia reassured.

Crater picked up Sunny and Percy carried Annabeth and we followed them. The girls were surrounding us still.

"Do I have to wait to speak until spoken to?" I blurted out.

"It would be wise," said Thalia. "But what is it?"

"Who are you guys-or girls?" I asked.

"We are the Hunters Of Artemis." Thalia replied.

"Like, the goddess? As in, Apollo's sister and Sunny's aunt?" I asked.

I had a feeling Thalia was rolling her eyes. "Yes, that one and only."

"So how are you going to help Sunny?" asked Carter.

"You must wait until spoken to." Said Thalia. I giggled, "Lady Artemis will help."

"We're seriously going to meet her?"

"Aren't you dorks used to meeting gods?" asked Clarisse.

"Well, we don't exactly meet up for fish and chips every Tuesday." I said annoyed.

Finally, we came into the clearing with many white tents. A whole bunch of girls were staring at us, or maybe they were staring at the boys. This seemed like my kind of place, no annoying boys what so ever, but I had a boyfriend (s) and I couldn't dump them for a life with no boys. No one told me you couldn't date if you signed on, but the way they looked at Carter and Percy, it was fairly obvious.

"Bring the girls in here." Said Thalia holding the tent flap open so the boys could take the girls in. Then they and Thalia came out, "Clarisse La Rue, Sadie Kane, you must be tired. Come."

She led us to another tent and when we went inside there were some other girls playing a card game.

"Wanna play?" asked this girl who looked about six wide eyed.

"What is it?" I asked as Clarisse went over to a pad on the floor and fell asleep.

"It's called Trash." Said other girl mixing up the cards, "You get ten and from left to right you need to have them flipped over to the right number. Like this."

She set out ten in front of her and then drew a card from the pile. It was an A of hearts. She put it in the top left corner. The card underneath was a ten, she put it in the bottom right corner. Then that card was a king of spades, she put it in a new pile.

"Queens are the wild card, you can make them any number. Kings and jokers are trash." She explained. I laughed, "Think you got it?"

"Yeah, deal me in!" I said sitting between the six year old and the other girl as she mixed up the cards again.

We played for about an hour and then we switched going out back and shooting some targets. I'm bloody terrible at archery, but they were patient, they only laughed at each other when they messed up and those who messed up laughed along with them. I never had a sister, but hanging out with them made me feel like I had hundreds!

"Ever think about becoming a Hunter of Artemis?" asked the six-year-old who's name-I learned-is Ruby.

"I'd love too, but I'm a teacher at Brooklyn House. It's nice to have sisters though." I replied smiling.

All the others awed.

"There's no boy holding you back? Is it your brother?" asked Ruby curious.

"Ruby!" scolded the older girl-her name is Ellie.

"It's okay," I replied. "Not my brother. I'd miss him, but he's annoying." The girls laughed, "I do have a boyfriend, and it wouldn't be fair to him."

"I must say, I respect that you put someone before yourself. Although, it being a boy I just don't understand." Said Ellie.

"Everyone has their own opinions." I replied.

They nodded and we got back to our game. I got pretty good after a while, but not as good as them. We then had someone stand in front of a tree and we'd shoot an apple off her head. I didn't though since I'm still a terrible shot. I cheered for the others though.

"Sadie!" called Carter running (And trust me, those two don't really mix [Ouch! It's true Brother dear!]), "Sunny's gonna be okay!"


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**Together again.**

**Percy.**

I wanted to stay inside the tent with Annabeth, but they wouldn't let me. Being a boy and all. So I sat outside the tent and waited.

Then a while later someone shook my shoulder, I realized I fell asleep. I looked up and saw a young girl with silver eyes and auburn hair.

"Percy Jackson." She greeted.

I stood up and brushed my pants off. "Artemis."

"You wish to see Annabeth Chase." She said smiling.

I nodded. Then she moved away the tent flap and I went in first, I suppose I should have let _her_ go first. There laid Annabeth with a wet cloth to her head. I went to her side and held her hand.

"She will live, but she is still very weak. She'll need plenty of rest before you continue to Camp Half-Blood." Said Artemis tending to Sunny.

"How's Sunny?" I asked looked over. I could have sworn she was dead.

"I've asked for help, there might be one only way to save her. If it doesn't work though…"

She didn't need to finish that sentence. If whatever treatment she had didn't work then Sunny was a goner.

"So, who's the help?"

"Who better to heal a daughter of Apollo," said a voice behind me. I turn, it was Apollo, "than Apollo himself!"

"Brother, I asked you to help, not to be dramatic." Said Artemis.

"Sister, I am the _god_ of the arts! I'm _always_ dramatic!" said Apollo striking a pose.

Then, Sunny started moaning and then screamed.

"Except now." Said Apollo rushing over to Sunny.

"Any ideas?" Artemis asked.

"Well…since birth she has been bound to the sun. Take it out of her then, well, you don't have much." Said Apollo, "The light is her oxygen."

Then Apollo picked Sunny up in his arms-if I breathed a word of it to her she'd kill me-and took her outside into the center of the camp. No girls were around.

"Where is everybody?" I asked.

"The girls are entertaining Sadie Kane. Clarisse is resting. Carter is somewhere reading." Artemis replied as Apollo set Sunny down on the ground.

Then the sun grew a little brighter and Apollo held his hands in the air.

"Bring me a goblet." He order.

Artemis ran into a tent then came out with a bronze goblet and handed it to him. Apollo took it and held it in the sky, then said some sort of chant-I'm not _that_ good at understanding Greek!

Suddenly, I saw a bit of sunlight fall into the goblet like the light was water. It filled the goblet to the brim. Apollo slowly got on his knees and held up Sunny's head with one of his hands and helped her drink the sun (When you're a half-blood you sometimes get used to weird sentences like that).

"It may take a while, but we should know soon if she will live or not." Said Apollo picking her up again and taking her back to the tent.

"Thank you brother." Said Artemis after he set Sunny down.  
"Of course. Now, I'm afraid I must leave." Said Apollo leaving the tent.

"I must talk to him, I can tell something is wrong." She said about to follow him, "Let me know if there are any changes."

I nodded and she left. I still stayed with Annabeth, but I'd go over to Sunny to make sure she still had a pulse.

"Seaweed Brain?" moaned Annabeth squeezing my hand weakly.

I smiled and squeezed back. "Hey, Wise Girl."

Her grey eyes fluttered open, then she gave a weak but sweet smile. "You're so stupid."

"So you keep telling me." I replied rolling my eyes. Only Annabeth would call me stupid after she nearly died.

"Why did you come? Alexander wanted you to come and so did Set! Why didn't you stay wherever you were after having that dream?" she asked.

"You really think I wouldn't?" I asked, "I…I wouldn't live with myself if I let you die."

"Thanks." She mumbled annoyed, "Don't get me wrong, you're sweet, but seriously annoying."

"You're cranky after a nap. Remind me to steer clear after you take a nap." I teased.

"Remind me to shove you in the lake when we get back to Camp!" she teased in reply.

"Deal, you should rest." I said pushing some hair out of her face.

Her eyes slowly closed and she fell asleep. She looked so young when she was asleep, like when I first met her.

I then went over to check on Sunny and I nearly jumped out of my skin. Her eyes were open and she was breathing.

"Aw, so cute I could barf!" she teased. She was watching me and Annabeth, "I swear, if you kissed her I would have!"

I rolled my eyes and stood up to go tell Artemis.

"No. I don't want anyone to look at me like this." She said grabbing my arm.

"I'm looking at you." I pointed out kneeling back down.

"That's different. I don't care what you think of me, you've already seen me in worse state." She replied, "Besides, I'm not trying to impress you."

"So every other time you are?" I teased. She punched my arm so hard I thought I might have been bruised, "Well, at least we know you can throw a punch."

She rolled her eyes, "I still don't know for the life me what Annabeth sees in you."

"I think you do and you're denying it." I replied.

"You're hopeless!" she said annoyed.

"Hey, you okay?" I asked to stop the teasing.

"Yeah, just please don't mention Apollo healing me to my siblings or anyone else!" she begged. 

"Sure, I'm guessing that's the last kind of attention you want?"

"Totally!" she replied.

"Is there something you're not telling me?" I asked, she had this look like she was holding something back.

"It's not important." She replied.

"Sadie told me you have a crush on me."

"What?! But-I never told her!" she freaked out and then started punching my arm when she saw me smirking, "You jerk!"

"Just let it out. You have a crush on me, I somehow remind you of Jordon, but you're trying to deny it 'cause I have a girlfriend." I said hoping she wouldn't kill me.

"Jordon always put his friends first, and that's what killed him." She didn't say anything more on the matter.

"What do you remember about your life before coming to Camp?" I asked.

"My mom was killed in a shooting at the museum, Jordon was eaten by a hellhound, and I'd been living with my Uncle Bob ever since and was visiting my cousins-not my Uncle Bob's kids-in Brooklyn when I met Amber." She replied.

Sunny really did remember nothing about being a magician. I felt kind of bad, but at least she was alive.

"Can you hand me my backpack?" she asked.

I grabbed her camo backpack, it would remain a backpack forever now, and then I handed it to her. She pulled out another book she had in her bag called _The Last Song_ by Nicholas Sparks.

"Isn't that a romance novel?" I asked, "I didn't think you were into that cheesy stuff."

"Everyone needs a little cheesiness in their lives. Be it a novel or pizza." She said taking out the bookmark and reading.

Since I figured she wasn't interested in talking I went over to Annabeth and sat with her as she slept.

"She looks so peaceful." I thought I thought, but apparently I said it aloud.

"Creepy Stalker much?" asked Sunny from behind me.

I rolled my eyes and there was a silence for a while. Then Artemis walked in and smiled when she saw Sunny reading.

"Sunshine Johnson."

"Aunt Artemis." Sunny replied with a teasing smile on her face.

Artemis rolled her eyes. "You should really be resting. You were dead."

"_Mostly_ dead." Sunny said obviously quoting _The Princess Bride_ (I'd be lying if I said I'd never seen it!), "You know, for waking up after being mostly dead I feel great! I could kick some Greek monster butt!"

I laughed. "There's a good chance of that happening on the way back to Camp."

"Right." She said a little more solemnly.

Did she still not want to go back to Camp? She didn't remember being a magician so she couldn't have wanted to go back there and if she didn't like Camp Half-Blood even the slightest she would have chosen Brooklyn House.

"I shall return in a moment. I must make sure your friends are okay." Artemis shot me a look, she wanted me to talk to Sunny.

"Why don't you want to go back?"

"I don't belong. I barely have any friends! My siblings hate me! I don't have a life there!" she snapped. Then she hugged her knees and stared of into space.

"Hey, things could change. If you can't hang with your siblings then try and make friends with the other campers." I said trying to help, "You and Annabeth are pretty close right?"

"Yeah, we'd make small talk. She'd talk about plans in buildings and we'd talk about Washington D.C and the buildings there-she's never seen them but I have. Then she'd give me ideas for new songs." She replied simply and then she reached into her back and pulled out her song notebook, "One time when she would shut up about you it gave me the best idea and my mind was running with inspiration! I wrote this for you and Annabeth."

I took the notebook and read the words since I can't read notes. It made me smile and laugh and try not to cry. It was like Sunny was there when Annabeth and I were alone or one quests. She wrote the whole song in first person.

"This is from Annabeth's point of view?"

"Yep. Your love story is one of the best I've ever heard! Even better than this book I'm reading." She said holding her book up, "It'd make a great story as well as a song.

"That's…that's why I tried to deny that I liked you. Your and Annabeth's story is a beautiful one, and just thinking about stealing that beauty from someone makes me sick! I want what you and Annabeth have, just in a different way. Like not stealing it."

"Have you been hanging out with Aphrodite lately?" I asked.

She punched my arm. "I'm serious Fish Face!"

"I know you are." I replied, "Look, if you need some friends at Camp, Annabeth and I will be more than happy to hang out with you."

"I don't want to be the third wheel." She said shaking her head.

"You won't be."

"I think we both know that's not quite true."

"Was that a reference?"

"BBC Sherlock!" she said smiling.

"Then, we can help you make friends and we can still hang out. You're only what you tell yourself you are." I replied.

"Did something intelligent just come out of your mouth Percy Jackson?" Sunny teased.

"Is it the end of the world already?!" Gasped Annabeth in a teasing way after waking up.

She and Sunny both laughed and I rolled my eyes.

"I just woke after hearing someone say Sherlock." Annabeth admitted, "Sorry for eavesdropping."

"You were in the room, I wouldn't say it was eavesdropping." Sunny insisted.

Then I decided to leave after they got into an insane conversation. I walked over to Carter as he read some book. He saw me and stood up.

"How's Sunny and Annabeth?" he asked when I came over.

"Artemis didn't tell you?"

"She said it was too soon to tell." He replied.

"Well, they're both in a conversation about how impossible I am!" I said throwing my hands in the air, "They're fine though."

"Great, I-I was think Sadie and I should go ahead and head home. I would say goodbye to Sunny but…I'm not sure I should." Carter looked down at his feet.

"She remembers you're her cousins." I said and then wished I hadn't.

"What?!" demanded Carter.

"Slipped out of Sadie's mouth." I replied, "Point is, she knows who you are and remembers all the memories of you guys minus the magic. You can't just leave without a goodbye."

"Who's leaving without saying goodbye?" asked Sadie.

I stared, her scar had faded a _lot_! Now there was just a line that went across her face. Whatever she did, it worked!

"Carter was saying you guys should head home without telling Sunny goodbye." I said despite Carter's glares of disapproval.

Sadie stared at her brother with distaste. "Are you bloody kidding me?! Sunny's family! She at least deserves a goodbye!"

"Okay fine! We'll say goodbye, but you better make sure you packed everything." Said Carter throwing his bag over his shoulder.

"We're leaving _now_?" said Sadie.

"Yep, the trainees will be missing us."

Sadie nodded and went to a tent and grabbed a small bag she had and walked in the opposite direction.

"Where's she going?" moaned Carter.

"Perhaps she made friends with the Hunters and wanted to say goodbye." I suggested.

"She better hurry."

"It's been good fighting with you again Carter." I said holding out a hand and realized my mark was gone-obviously since I used his name already about a million times!

Carter shook it. "Yeah. Make sure Sunny stays safe."

"Have you met her? I think she can handle herself." I laughed.

"Still, just make sure."

"Okay, I promise." I replied knowing it would be a hard promise to keep since I couldn't go on every quest she went on. I hoped he wouldn't blame me for her death, I already knew one person who had blamed me for someone's death after I promised them I would protect them.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Last chapter! I hope you all enjoyed this story! Thank you Rick Riordan for the adventures I had while reading the Percy Jackson books and The Kane Chronicles! And thanks to my older sis for getting me obsessed in the first place! ;-P **_

_**Enjoy! **_

**Chapter 18**

**I'm accepted. I'm home.**

**Sunny.**

After Carter and Sadie said goodbye (It was very emotional for us, Sadie and I more than Carter) I decided to walk around to get some sun and to get a little stronger. Artemis had one of her Hunters walk with me to make sure I didn't get hurt. So we walked around the woods and then had an archery tournament, The Hunters of Artemis against a Daughter of Apollo. Long story short, I came in second place and got a silver knife-a beautiful on at that!

Then once we finished Percy came over, the girls stopped celebrating and stared at him. I walked over to him to see what was up.

"Is everything okay?"

"Annabeth's standing and is able to walk on her own. Think we're ready to go, Leader?" he asked.

The girls seemed to like that he didn't take charge and remembered his place. I was pleased that he remembered since it felt like I was the weak on and he was leading the quest-then again he's had more experience than me.

"And Clarisse?" I asked sounding more like a leader.

"She awake and eating in one of the tents." He replied.

"Prepare to move. Tell Clarisse to pack some food with Ruby's help. Make sure Annabeth's also ready. We move in six minutes." I ordered.

"Won't Artemis not like you ordering her Hunters around?" he questioned.

"Only if it's a boy." Said little Ruby walking over to him, "Plus, she's her brother's daughter. I don't think Lady Artemis will mind. Let's go."

Then they left and I turned to the other who had this look on their faces.

"Impressive, you took charge and didn't worry." Said Ellie, "Also, it's not every day you see a boy remember his place or try to take charge away from the leader."  
"Percy has his moments. He's still annoying though." I replied and they started laughing, "I better go gather my things and make sure everyone is getting ready."

Then Ellie walked with me to the infirmary and I packed up my bag. Annabeth had gone with Percy to talk to Artemis. I grabbed any books I took out of my bag and made sure to pack some medicine that I might need. Ellie was a daughter of Apollo as well from way back when, so she was handy with medicine.

"You could stay here." Said Ellie as I packed.

"Generous offer, and if anything should happen-like I don't feel like I belong or anything else-then I'll consider it." I replied.

"Alright."

I threw my backpack over my shoulder and met Percy, Annabeth, and Clarisse in the center of the camp. They all looked well rested and ready for an adventure.

"Let's move out!" I ordered already walking and saying goodbye to the girls as I walked.

We hitchhiked, walked, and walked some more before we finally came across the scene of Camp Half-Blood. Everything looking like we left it. Percy and Annabeth ran ahead down the hill, Clarisse and I just walked like we owned the place.

"Hey, I know this quest has been hard on you, but you did good leading this thing." Clarisse said with pride as if I was her sibling.

"I was unconscious for most of it while you all did the work!" I reminded her.

"There's that, but you were human. Everyone trusted you because you didn't puff up and try to act like a leader. You weren't sure of yourself at times. You tried to think of what was best for everyone and not just yourself. You may not feel it, but you are a leader Sunshine." Said Clarisse, "Don't worry about not bragging about how I said that. If _I_ say so then it's true, everybody knows that!"

I laughed. "Thanks Clarisse."

We walked to the canter of camp and I went to my cabin. The sun hit it a certain way so that it was golden. I smiled as I walked inside and my face fell, there was everyone staring at me. I knew this would not be a warm welcome.

"We thought you died." Growled one of my older sisters.

"Sorry to disappoint, but no matter what you do you can't turn of the light. Even in the darkness there is light!" I replied throwing my stuff on my bunk by the window.

"Think we should try?" Gordon asked our siblings.

They laughed cheerfully in agreement. Then Gordon came closer and had me cornered. I quickly tried to open the window, but just as I did he grabbed my shoulder and pushed me into another bunk.

"I don't want to fight!" I spoke boldly, "I don't fight cowards anyway!"

"You just you don't want to fight! You're the coward!" Gordon laughed.

"Oh really? You're jealous of me, you fight me in hopes of getting rid of me, and you fear that I will take your place as second in command in this cabin! Therefore, you're a coward!" I snapped as my hands were on fire.

The others screamed. At first I didn't care, but then I remembered my dream and how I was stuck in a state of mind where fear lives and that I set the camp on fire and everyone wanted to kill me.

I didn't want them to realize I was sacred though. I took a deep breath and calmed down, then I pushed Gordon out of my way and grabbed a pair of brown leather gloves from under my bed and put them on.

"Ha! You're a witch! You're cursed!" said one of my other brothers.

"Chiron will _have_ to get rid of you!" laughed Gordon grabbing me by the neck and holding me up in the air.

As I couldn't breathe I remembered my silver knife on my belt. I grabbed it and held it out, Gordon dropped me and I held my knife in front of me. Then he lunged at me and the other chatted for a fight like kids would at a school as I jumped out of the way.

"You're big," I said with a _Thor_ quote on the tip of my tongue, "but I've fought bigger!"

Right before he could throw an arrow at me someone stepped between us, Will Solace.

"Enough!" he snapped and grabbed the arrow out of Gordon's hand. I dropped my knife and kicked it under my bunk, "I'm gone on a mission for Zeus and this is what I come back to? Gordon, I can't trust you with making sure this cabin is safe or under control while I'm gone can I?!"

"Will, you know you can." Said Gordon, "Sunny has the powers of a witch! She controls fire! You have to tell Chiron and have her removed from Camp at once! She's dangerous!"

"Really? You don't believe in her?" said Will, "What I didn't tell you all before I left was that Sunny was the one who called me and told me about the quest. Because of her, Olympus has been saved and Zeus is once again in his right mind."

He had no idea how bad that sounded, but I tried not to smile or laugh.

"You didn't trust me enough to give me this information?" asked Gordon offended.

"No, and here's why. You would have somehow convinced me not to go, we all know you were born with a great power of poetry and if you say something in the form of a poem I would have done as you suggested, then Olympus would have fallen." Said Will.

"But Will-"

"Enough! From this day forth, Sunshine Johnson shall be my second in command. She's honest and does whatever she can to help those she does and doesn't like. Gordon, you are relieved of duty." Said Will. Then Gordon stomped out in a huff. Will turned to me and placed a hand on my back and then looked at everyone else, "As Sunshine's older brother and cabin councilor, I give her a new name! Sunshine, a faithful servant of Apollo, you shall hereby be known as Apolline Johnson!"

The cabin clapped, but they would still be jealous. I could feel it.

The rest of the day I spent training and hiding from my cabin-without making it obvious. I liked a little praise, but what Will Solace gave me was too much, I couldn't take it! I walked around and people would say, "Hi Apolline!" as I passed by. My new name spread fast, like soft butter on bread (Bad metaphor, but still).

After grabbed my dinner I saw Percy sitting alone at his table. I decided to chat with him since I hadn't talked to him since we got back.

"What's up Fish Face?" I asked setting down my tray.

"Good to be back." He replied, "You're gonna get a reputation as someone who sits at everyone's table. Isn't it bad enough about the witch rumor?"

"What?"

He leaned in a whispered, "People have been talking about your fire powers and saying you're a witch."

I wanted to laugh and gently hit his arm, but people might think it was an act of affection and call me a boyfriend-stealer next! So I just puffed.

"You know I'm not a witch. Gordon just trying to get back at me for stealing his post." I replied taking a bite of Grilled Cheese.

"I heard about that, congrads!" he congratulated.

"Thanks." I replied bluntly.

"You don't sound excited." He said arching an eyebrow.

"I come back, and now it's like I know have target written on my chest as well as my forehead!" I replied.

"Then just say you don't want it."

"I can't, this could be my chance to prove myself to them." I replied noticing Mr. D walking over to his seat, "Better not get caught."

Then I went over to my table and it went silent. No talked or even dared to breathe.

"Oh, please. Don't let me stop your fun." Said trying to sound funny.

I remembered how Leo would always crack a joke when things were awkward to-hopefully-make others and himself feel better.

"Don't flatter yourself!" spat a girl a year older than me.

"That's it." I said kind of annoyed. I stayed sitting since I didn't want any more attention that day, "If you all let this jealous or anger control you then you become blind to everything! I didn't ask for this life! None of us ask for a life as a demigod! What if someone or something attack Camp? We'd need to put aside our differences and fight together or we'd all die!

"You think I like to be treated like a freak? Hasn't there ever been appoint in your lives that you felt that way? I could have ignored Zeus when he asked for help and not told Will to help, I could have let this Camp burn, but I knew I had to put aside that fact that I was mad at how none of you liked me and how this place didn't feel like home because it's home for all of you! It's not like I expect a medal or a thank you! I just want you to realize that it's possible for us to put aside petty arguments and work together! I expect that to happen when the time comes. "

I then realized that even though I wasn't shouting or standing, everyone was listening to what I had said. I was so sick of the attention that I pushed my tray and left the table and went back to my cabin. I took off my gloves and let myself be angry for a moment so I could watch my anger burn away…literally.

Then I decided to listen to my demo I made in this little cave that no one knew about except Annabeth, me, and some of the Hephaestus kids. I told Annabeth how perfect it was for a recording studio. So she surprised me by asking some of the Hephaestus kids to build the stuff I'd need. I'd put it to good use, I knew she was trying to help me feel at home. I'd run away to it to record a sad song when I'm at my best.

"You okay?" I turned and saw Annabeth walk in with Percy trailing behind her as I put the CD in my radio.

"Yeah, just tired of feeling different." I replied.

"That was quite a speech, even Mr. D was impressed!" said Percy sitting with Annabeth on the bunk across from mine.

"You guys wanna hear something?" I asked. They nodded, "I recorded this a while ago and it's not a hit, but it's nice."

I hit play and the first notes started to play and then my voice came on. Percy listen and then his face lit up.

"This is the song you wrote for me and Annabeth." He realized.

"Yep." I said nodding.

Percy held out his hand to Annabeth and she took it, then they started dancing to it like an old married couple. They danced as the song play and continued to dance even after it ended.

"Um, hello? Third wheel here?" I said as they looked almost asleep.

Percy and Annabeth laughed. They both looked like they had been crying.

"Sunny, it's amazing." Said Annabeth.

"Whoever says this isn't a hit is nuts. I call it an out-of-the-park!" exclaimed Percy.

I laughed, then a little Demeter kid Demetri-who's nine-came running.

"Apolline! Clarisse and Drew (cabin councilor of Aphrodite) are getting into a fight over who gets you for their team in Capture the Flag!" he said out of breath.

"We should go." Said Percy.

I threw on my gloves and then we all ran to the camp fire-which some satyrs were getting ready for after the game-and Drew and Clarisse were both glaring at each other.

"Enough!" said Chiron, "Since Clarisse went on a quest with her then Apolline cane be on Drew's team."

I never really liked Drew. She never really liked me either, but that's because-according to one of the Aphrodite boys-she thought I was pretty enough to be a Daughter of Aphrodite.

I went over to her team and no one said a word. Then when we all got our flags everyone started arguing over where to hide it and what our plan should be.

"Apolline, you just led a quest." Said a Hermes boy, "What do you think?"

"We psych 'em out! Put the flag somewhere with very few people guarding it and then have another group guarding an area so it looks like the flag is there." I suggested, "Also, Drew leads a team head-on into battle and someone else leads a group of three to sneak across their boarders and find the flag."

"One quest and you're already a master strategist!?" said Annabeth's half-brother. It was a great compliment, "It takes others months!"

"I also play a lot of video games with my cousins." I replied.

"Why can't _I_ lead the small group?" asked Drew.

"If they don't see you leading everyone they'll know what you're up to. They have to see _you_" I pointed out.

"Good point." Agreed Drew, "Fine, you lead the group of three and I want five guarding the fake area and another bunch hiding while guarding the real area. Let's move!"

As Annabeth's half-brother Dennis and Hermes's son Jake followed me, I felt as if I suddenly belonged. There was a side of me that no one would take seriously and made everyone laugh, but the side of me that took charge was what helped me to feel like I belonged. Even as Dennis and Jake and I snuck into enemy territory I was whisper some jokes and they'd crack up even if they were bad ones. Maybe I could belong.

Then, after Jake caused a distraction and Dennis worked out the route to the flag. Him and I picked up the flag and held it high. I smiled from ear to ear. I was accepted. I was home.

**The End.**


End file.
